


Just the Beginning

by DraculaN666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: Merlín siempre ha sabido que tiene magia, pero también pensaba que era el único. Como un defecto genético muy discreto del cual nadie debía enterarse.Hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts.





	1. Para empezar...

**Author's Note:**

> Se siente como si huebieran pasado eones desde la última vez que publiqué algo. Y quizás así ha sido.
> 
> Aquí sigue siendo 2 de agosto, así que aún es cumpleaños de mi bella LadyHenry que está de cumpleaños. Ella sabe que la adoro con locura y sólo el pensar en ella me ha hecho capaz de volver a escribir.
> 
> El problema es que del pequeño one shot que yo tenía planeado me han salido más de 20 mil palabras. No sé cómo carajos pasó eso. Así que dividiré la historia en dos, más que nada porque me falta revisar bien la segunda parte. Pero ya está terminado, no les haré sufrir demasiado.
> 
> O sí, conmigo nunca se sabe. Juejuejue.
> 
> Merlín, todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter y eso cosas no me perteneces. Yo sólo, de verdad, quería volver a escribir.

**1**

Merlín observó el lugar de arriba abajo y soltó un suspiro de resignación. Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería. El lugar a donde todo niño en el mundo mágico quiere asistir. El sueño de todo pequeño que sabe que ha nacido con un don excepcional. Menos a Merlín. Principalmente porque Merlín nunca ha formado parte de ese mundo, por lo menos no ha vivido en él. Ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta que le llegó una carta hace dos semanas con una lechuza de muy malas pulgas que intentó arrancarle uno de sus dedos. Que la cosa intentara comerse uno de los conejos enanos que criaba hacia el odio mutuo.

La cosa es que Merlín tiene catorce años, no once. Algún problema de administración o quién sabe qué cosa, eso significa ponerse al corriente de tres años de hechizos, pociones y a saber qué tanta cosa más que enseñen en ese decrepito lugar. Aprender a canalizar su magia con una varita cuando le ha costado los catorce largos años de su vida lograr controlarla y llegar a un acuerdo con ella para que esta no se salga de control. No sabe exactamente qué métodos de enseñanza tengan en esa escuela, pero está bastante seguro que “canalizar” es una forma de despreciar algo que es esencialmente parte de ti, algo que debes no sólo controlar sino con la que debes llegar a un acuerdo de paz y armonía, no sólo pensar en la magia como algo que moldearas con las manos sino en algo que, por lo menos en caso de Merlín, a veces parece tener vida propia. Es difícil de explicar, porque tuvo que vivir todo ese tiempo escondido y aprendiendo solo, intentando no lastimarse y, más importante aún, no lastimar a su madre en su largo proceso de aprendizaje. Y ahora alguien le viene a decir que olvide todo eso que aprendió con tanto esfuerzo durante años porque consideran que no es la forma apropiada y que debe encerrar su magia en una varita, como un embudo que sólo dejará salir un pequeño fragmento de lo que en verdad es él.

Nop, por supuesto que no. Claro que Merlín se negó. Y se negó con ganas. Su magia muy de acuerdo con la negativa aunque sólo fuera romper en millones de pedacitos la carta. Pero luego llegó otra, y otra, y otra, y otra más y como que en Hogwarts no estaban muy al tanto de los problemas en gastar tanto papel y la de miles de árboles que han muerto sólo porque no son buenos con las negativas. Disculpen que Merlín sea tan consiente con el medio ambiente, muchas gracias.

Para colmo, tiene que ir al mundo mágico con un nombre como Merlín. Ya era lo suficientemente malo vivir en Gran Bretaña con un nombre como ese y ahora directo al mundo mágico donde todos tienen magia –¡como él!- y no sabe si la perspectiva le gusta o le aterra.

Su madre le explicó que de verdad intentó alejarlo de ese mundo, darle una vida normal aunque parte de él fuera increíblemente mágico. Que nunca quiso ni hablar de ello y prefirió fingir ignorancia antes sus maravillosos dones. Pero al parecer era algo que no podía ocultar para siempre.

Quedó muy claro que negarse no era una opción para nada, que ayudarían económicamente a su madre y a él mismo para sus útiles escolares, dejándole sin poder usar como excusa el tener que trabajar para ayudar en casa. Porque sí, es otra cosa que no sabe cómo podrá sobre llevar, tiene catorce años pero siempre ha sabido lo que es tener que trabajar duro para ayudar a la familia, no nadan en dinero y la salud de su madre nunca ha sido la mejor. Estudia, por supuesto, pero le pone más empeño al trabajo porque al final nunca se ha sentido lo suficientemente listo para sobre salir –aunque en su escuela nadie está de acuerdo con eso porque Merlín es increíble a pesar del poco esfuerzo que pone en la escuela y lamentan mucho no poder hacer mucho más por él- así que no lo ve exactamente como una oportunidad. ¿Qué hará cuando termine el colegio? No tiene ni remotamente la intención de vivir en ese mundo cuando finalice los cuatro años –con algo de suerte sólo serán cuatro- de escuela. Y duda mucho que poner “ _sé usar la varita con maestría y menearle el caldero_ ” se vea bien en un curriculum del mundo normal.

En fin, que también le dijeron que si continuaba con sus negativas tendrían que ir por él ya que han detectado que su magia es demasiado poderosa y es necesario enseñarle a controlarla como es debido para que no termine lastimando a alguien.

Supone él que es una bonita forma de decirle que le consideran un peligro andante del que nadie se había dado cuenta y ahora deben arreglar el problema a como dé lugar sin admitir que ellos cometieron un error.

¿Ya comentó que él sabe controlar perfectamente su magia? Bueno, que nadie le cree porque tiene catorce años y “ _qué vas a saber tú, mocoso_ ”.

Ahora se encuentra en un extraño carruaje que es tirado por _vete-a-saber-tú-qué_ , con un montón de niños emocionados y no puede ocultar su rostro de apatía. Lleva demasiadas capas de ropa puestas porque, _obviamente_ , son magos y deben usar capas – _túnicas_ , le recuerda la vieja de la tienda. Se llaman túnicas, corazón- y el uniforme cuenta con tantas prendas de ropa que Merlín ya se ve madrugando cada día de su vida sólo para poder vestirse a tiempo.

Aun no llegan a su destino y ya se siente completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Qué pinta él con todos esos niños? Está seguro que ninguno de ellos sabe lo que debe ser trabajar duro para tener sustento a pesar de tener magia. Y no es que menosprecie a nadie, ya hubiera él querido tener esta oportunidad mucho antes de enfrentarse a la dureza de la vida, pero llegan muchos años tarde y no está seguro de querer darles la oportunidad ahora. Quizás si nunca hubiera puesto verdadero esfuerzo en usar su magia y la hubiera ignorado no le habrían tomado en cuenta, ni siquiera como una amenaza. Y eso es desalentador porque Merlín ni siquiera se siente como una persona para ellos, sino como un problema que deben solucionar.

Y por favor que alguien le diga que _no_ tiene que lidiar con los de primer año o saldrá corriendo a la primera oportunidad, no necesita que esa mala experiencia sea más nefasta.

**2**

El gran comedor, que le hace mucha justicia a su nombre, es un hervidero de gente. Estudiantes de todos los años, profesores y criaturas que, por mucho que le advirtieran que se encontraría, no dejan de causarle una sorpresa enorme. La mayoría se encuentra sentados en sus respectivos asientos mientras todos los que serán de primer año, y él, hacen fila a la espera de ser llamados para la selección de casas.

Es un sistema retrograda y algo racista si a alguien le importa su opinión. Escuchó cometarios durante el tren de camino y cuando estaban en los carruajes. Todos quieren pertenecer a esa o aquella casa porque “ _Iugh, ¿quedar en Hufflepuff? ¡Prefiero mil veces ser Slytherin!_ ” y la verdad no puede pensar en dos cosas que le importen menos, en serio. Pero saber que pertenecerás a una casa y deberás ver con algo de reprobación a las otras sólo le parece elitista y clasista y _de verdad_ , necesita ir a dormir y despertar cuatro años en el futuro.

Muchas miradas se giran en su dirección. Supone él que ser flacucho y larguirucho rodeado de niños de once años no ayuda en nada. Que sí, que son tres años solamente, pero la estatura grita al menos cinco años de diferencia.

Al fin parece que todo da inicio, la directora McGonagall, quien fue quien le hizo un _breve_ resumen por cartas de todo lo que se encontraría al llegar –por si breve entendemos que Merlín tardó cinco días en leer todo el testamento, aunque agradecía la ayuda-. Hubo un largo discurso de bienvenida, del itinerario de ese año y que esperaba que todos los nuevos estudiantes se sintieras a gusto con su nueva vida –si le vio a él más de la cuenta al decir eso, nadie pareció notarlo.

Sin embargo, cuál fue su horror al darse cuenta que todos eran llamados por su nombre en voz alta para pasar _frente a todos_ y ser seleccionados para que todo el mundo se enterara de quién demonios eres y _no_ , Merlín no puede enfrentar a toda una escuela teniendo un nombre como este y parece que nadie repara en su horror y en su rostro un poco verde.

No hay ni un poco de piedad con la discreción y el anonimato en este lugar.

—Emrys Merlín —gritó McGonagall con su voz chillona.

 _Ugh, mátenme_. Fue su único pensamiento. Ya habían pasado todos los chicos de primer año, así que sólo quedaban él y su inminente destino. Y todas, _absolutamente todas_ , las miradas de los presentes puestas en su persona.

Ignoró como pudo los murmullos y las risitas a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo de consuelo en la mirada de la directora pero fallando miserablemente cuando levantó el horrible sombrero seleccionador que parecía a punto de deshacerse a la más mínima. No quería pensar en la cantidad de cabezas en las que ha estado y lo poco higiénico que parece. Espera que tengan hechizos especiales para limpiarlo y lo hagan con frecuencia o tendremos verdaderos problemas. Merlín vendrá de una familia pobre, pero muy limpia.

—Piensas demasiado, chico —escucha la profunda y algo tétrica voz del sombrero. La cosa parece inquieta allá arriba y le molesta mucho que no se dé prisa si con la mayoría ni siquiera les ha llegado a tocar cuando ya está gritando el nombre de alguna casa—. Eres muy interesante chico, podrías ir muy bien en cualquier casa —continua farfullando la cosa, poniéndolo realmente incómodo. ¿Esa cosa está dentro de su cabeza? ¿Este es el momento donde él piensa “yo también puedo leer tu mente” para asustar a la otra parte? El sombrero se ríe en respuesta—. Muy pronto podrás hacerlo, sin duda.

—¿No podemos terminar ya con esto? —masculla molesto. Se siente violado y es lo último que necesita para rematar toda esa experiencia.

—No lo sé, eres valiente, tienes coraje, quedarías perfecto en Gryffindor. También eres tenaz y tienes algo de malicia en ti, Slytherin es otra opción. Los sentimientos puros que te han traído hasta aquí podrían llevarte a Hufflepuff… pero todo tu potencial… sí, todo eso será mejor en… ¡Ravenclaw! —grita la última palabra y Merlín podría lloriquear por sus pobres tímpanos.

Masculla un “ _me da taaaaaan igual_ ” que espera que el sombrero escuche y sepa que no importa a que casa vaya, lo que quiere es terminar con esto a la de ya.

Hay una última risita por parte del sombrero, una de esas que te indican que él sabe algo que tú no y se lo pasará bomba a tu costa antes de que haya una serie de aplausos algo vacilantes por parte de la mesa que, supone él, pertenecen a su nueva casa.

 _Geniaaaaaaaaaaal_. Piensa sin entusiasmo.

**3**

La cosa es que síp, ya lo sabía, las cosas van más o menos como la mierda desde el inicio.

No es parte de los de primero, pero tampoco de los de cuarto. Merlín está en un limbo académico que nadie sabe cómo controlar. Porque no es tan experto para estar con los de cuarto pero no es un fracaso total para estar con los de primero. Pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca absorbiendo los libros de años pasados para intentar ponerse al corriente. Ventajas de no tener amigos, supone él. No intenta hablar con nadie y nadie pone especial interés en hablarle más allá de las burlas a su nombre. Debe admitir que aquí se ponen creativos con el bullying, si debe darles méritos sobre algo. Nadie sabe cómo tratar con él. No es que sea el único que viene del mundo _muggle_ , como después aprendió le llaman a las personas que no tienen magia, pero nadie se había topado con alguien tan… pues tan _él_.

La ventaja es que ha sabido adaptarse a sus clases. Las clases de cocina por parte de su madre han hecho maravillas en pociones y después de varios intentos por aprender a usar la varita, Merlín ha perfeccionado el arte de fingir usarla. Dice los hechizos en voz alta y las exageradas florituras con la mano, pero la mayor parte del tiempo es sólo él usando su magia como siempre ha sabido usarla. No se siente tranquilo si la “canaliza” con la varita y nadie parece entender que generalmente él sólo debe pensar en las cosas para que estas sucedan. No necesita andar gritoneando _accio_ para que algo venga hasta él ni mucho menos saber cómo carajos se pronuncia _leviosa_ para que algo flote, muchas gracias. Pero los profesores están demasiado desconcertados con su forma de hacer las cosas que prefieren cerrarse en sus métodos de enseñanza y Merlín está harto de lidiar con el sistema de los adultos. Así que han llegado a un acuerdo tácito donde todos fingen que se están complaciendo los unos a los otros.

 _Ay, el mundo de los adultos._ Piensa a menudo.

Y así pasa su primer año. Toma los exámenes al final del curso y, _vaya_ , parece que podrá tomar directamente el quinto curso cuando regrese el siguiente año.

 _Yupiiii_. Festeja sin entusiasmo en su cabeza.

**4**

Bueno, quizás mintió un poco. Puede que no todo fuera tan tranquilo para Merlín como quiso hacerle creer a su madre, para que estuviera menos preocupada por él. La cosa es que Merlín hizo muchos _amigos_ durante su primer año. Si por amigos entendemos como mucha gente molestándolo porque _“¿En serio? ¿Merlín? ¿Un inútil como tú?”_ y varios hechizos creativos que le hacían terminar o muy mojado o muy enlodado. _Húmedo_ , la mayor parte del tiempo.

Su nuevo mejor amigos – _já, sarcasmo_ \- Era un tal Arthur Pendragon que, ¿ _hola_? ¿Se burla de él sin notar que él también tiene un nombre, en un mundo, donde NO deberías tenerlo? Pero, claro, Merlín no es alto, guapo y súper rubio con ojos azules de ensueño ni ha vivido en ese mundo lo suficiente como para saber que, pariente o no, Arthur es de familia rica y poderosa y a ver, intenta burlarte de él.

En fin, que alto, rubio y guapo le ha tomado cariño a Merlín, si entendemos por cariño practicar sus hechizos en su contra. Supone que no tomó muy bien el haber sido vencido por un enclenque en Defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿Qué podía decir? Nadie parece entender el poder de Merlín sólo porque le gusta más pensar en el ámense los unos sobre los otros que su madre le ha enseñado todos esos años.

Aunque quizás la cosa no vaya así, pero, detalles. Así que el quinto curso no ha sido diferente. La casa Gryffindor debe replantearse sus virtudes considerando la gente que tiene entre sus filas.

No todo es malo, por supuesto. Ha conocido gente agradable. Un Hufflepuff de tercer año llamado Lancelot que le ayudó mucho durante su primer año. El chico siempre estaba en la biblioteca. Es bonito y de sonrisa fácil y Merlín piensa en cómo pueden todos odiar la idea de estar en Hufflepuff si todos parecen siempre traer bizcochos bajo el brazo y banditas por si te lastimaste en el bolsillo. Merlín lo declara su nuevo mejor amigo casi desde el primer día. Y luego está Gwaine, un Gryffindor de su mismo curso, quien no parece del tipo estudioso y aún se pregunta Merlín _qué_ hacía en la biblioteca sí parece pasar sus exámenes por milagros inexplicables por la ciencia y la magia. Él comparte su apatía por el comportamiento de Arthur y le asegura que sólo es un niño mimado que se siente dueño del mundo. Lo declara su segundo mejor amigo, por debajo de Lance porque tiene esa manía de tocarle el trasero preguntándole _dónde se lo ha dejado_ , lo cual realmente lo ofende aunque sólo sea un intento de broma.

Así que sí, ese es su quinto curso, más o menos. O esperaba que ese fuera porque Merlín no sabía _qué diablos_ era eso del torneo de los tres magos y ¿cómo demonios terminó su nombre en el cáliz?

—Antes tenían una regla de edad para ese torneo, pero se pusieron más flexibles los últimos años —explica Lancelot.

Y bien, _guay_ , eso no explica _qué_ hacía su nombre en el cáliz.

—Pero yo no puse mi nombre…

Una risita poco disimulada y llena de malicia llama su atención. Mordred, un chico de Slytherin está riéndose sin disimular con sus amigos.

Tarde se da cuenta que ese ni siquiera es el peor de sus problemas.

**5**

¿Enfrentarse a un dragón escupe fuegos como una de las pruebas? _Vale_ , tráiganle tres. Se ha estado enfrentando al retrograda mundo mágico desde hace un año, esto es pan comido. Nadie le dijo que enfrentar la ira de Arthur Pendragon venía en el paquete. Porque sí, el chaval está molesto porque no fue su nombre el que escupió el cáliz y la reinita se ofendió mucho más cuando Merlín le comentó que cuando quisiera, cambiaban de lugar.

Se ganó otro baño de lodo por bocón.

La cosa es que no pensó que fuera tan… fácil el dichoso torneo. Se lo pintaban como la cosa más terrible y peligrosa a la que se enfrentaría en su vida.

Sin embargo, descubrió que Kilgharrah, el dragón contra el que debía enfrentarse, era un buen conversador. Algo críptico y al parecer le gustaba mucho hablar de monedas y sus dos lados, pero ¡Ey! ¿Cada cuánto descubres que puedes _hablar_ con los putos dragones? Merlín se sentía en pleno carnaval.

El caso, que el dragón le entregó el estúpido huevo y le dijo que lo abriera bajo el agua para escuchar la voz de las sirenas.

Porque, _obviamente_ , con los dragones vienen incluidas las sirenas.

Este mundo se pone cada vez mejor. Lamentaba mucho no poder usar su celular para contarle a su madre sobre todas esas cosas tan geniales que poco a poco iba descubriendo. El año pasado lo llevó consigo a la escuela pero descubrió que no sólo no había recepción sino que tampoco había toma corrientes para poder cargarlo y al menos escuchar algo de música. Podría intentar algún hechizo para cargarlo pero por experiencias pasadas sabe que no es exactamente una idea muy inteligente sino quiere terminar friendo, de nuevo, su celular. Así que no, no celular para él. Y no se arriesgaría a enviar una lechuza para que intenten alimentarse de sus conejos.

**6**

—¡Puedes hablar con dragones, Merlín! ¡Con dragones! ¿Qué más sabes hacer?

Gwaine tenía dos horas exclamando lo increíblemente fabuloso que era Merlín y sus dones ilimitados. Era halagador y molesto y esperaba que se callara pronto pero al mismo tiempo le gustaría que siguiera alabándolo un poco más. No estaba muy acostumbrado a que alguien le diera halagos. La mayor parte del tiempo la gente le decía lo increíblemente torpe que era y menospreciaban su increíble poder de destruir todo a su paso. Es un don, ¿qué puede decir?

—¿De qué hablaron exactamente? ¿Cómo supiste que podías hablar con él? —fue Lance quien le acribilló a preguntas cuando no había ni podido contestar las de Gwaine.

Lo medito durante un rato, porque la verdad no había hecho nada, ni siquiera usado una chispa de magia.

—Pues nada, en realidad. Yo sólo…

 _—No quiero pelear contra un dragón —masculló a nadie en especial. Era lo último que necesitaba. Tenía una espada que apenas podía cargar, un escudo de_ madera _que si se astillaba terminaría por matarlo porque esa es sólo su suerte y poca motivación para ese enfrentamiento._

_—Yo tampoco quiero luchar, humano —dijo una voz rasposa y profunda que le hizo levantar la vista del cuidadoso escrutinio que le hacía al escudo._

_—¿Disculpa? —preguntó a la nada, porque ahí no había nadie más con él y los espectadores se encontraban algo retirados para no salir lastimados._ Muy astutos _, pensaba Merlín._

_—Dije —repitió la voz, y frente a él se materializó la cabeza de un enorme dragón rojo. Su pura cabeza era dos veces el tamaño de Merlín. Sus escamas rojas brillaban intensas a pesar de la oscuridad y sus filosos dientes asomaban de entre sus fauces. Sin embargo, Merlín no se sintió amenazado en ningún momento, al contrario, en un acto de estupidez muy digna de él pasó una de sus manos por lo que parecía la mejilla del dragón sin tener en cuenta que todos en la audiencia estaban a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco— que yo tampoco quiero pelear contigo, niño. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_—Merlín —contestó Merlín sin pensar, continuando con sus caricias hacia un dragón que parecía ronronear como gatito—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?_

_—Kilgharrah._

_—Kilg… ¿qué? Te llamaré Kill, porque apreció la ironía de que no me matarás._

_La risa del dragón retumbó como un terremoto en el cerrado espacio donde se suponía debían estar peleando. A Merlín le gustó el sonido. Era profundo, poderoso y hacia que su estómago cosquilleara de alegría._

_—Tú sí que tienes un nombre muy interesante —comentó el dragón después de recuperarse de su pequeño ataque de risa y simulando lo que él cree es un encogimiento de hombros muy dragonil._

_Merlín_ no _estaba haciendo un puchero, claro que no._

 _—No puedes llamarte Merlín y estar rodeado de_ esta _gente —no sabía en qué momento se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza del dragón recargada en uno de sus costados mientras continuaba con sus caricias. Estaba tan inmerso en lo increíble que era hablar con un dragón que no podía pensar en nada más, mucho menos en toda la conmoción que estaba causando con todas las escuelas presentes. Donde muchos esperaban ver un poco de sangre, terminaron por presenciar cómo un mocoso se ponía tranquilamente a_ charlar _con un dragón. No había precedentes y nadie se atrevía a interrumpir. Una cosa era considerar a Merlín un enclenque, otra muy diferente era enfrentarse al dragón más feroz de toda la batalla… al supuesto dragón más feroz. Ya nadie estaba seguro de nada._

 _—¿Esta gente? —preguntó Kilgharrah, restregando sus fauces por los costados de Merlín, como si intentara marcar territorio, pensaba el chico_ _—. Tú eres parte de esta gente._

 _—He vivido más tiempo con los… los muggles —escupe la palabra con dificultad. No entiende porqué debe haber palabras para definir a los demás, como_ sangresucia _. Los magos son demasiado delicados con las palabras, supone que por lo hechizos. Deben creer que las palabras tienen el poder de maldecirte con sólo desearlo, como los brujos antiguos que eran quemados en las hogueras y antes de morir maldecían a todos los pueblos._

_Pero Merlín no cree demasiado en eso, cree más en las acciones y en el poder de los actos buenos o malos, que son lo que al final de verdad importa. Pero no está aquí para cambiar a todo un mundo sólo porque considera que viven demasiado en el pasado. ¿Hola? ¿Celulares y computadoras? Alguien necesita actualizarse por aquí._

_—No importa el tiempo que tengas en un lugar u otro Merlín, al final los dos son parte de ti y de lo que eres, como las dos caras de una moneda. No puedes escapar sólo porque te sientes solo o asustado. Hazle justicia a tu nombre y enfréntate al mundo, tienes el poder de hacerlo, tienes un increíble poder. No lo sé porque estés hablando conmigo, lo sé por el miedo que percibo de ellos hacia ti._

_—No quiero que me tengan miedo…_

_—¿Les has dejado conocerte bien?_

_—Ellos no quieren conocerme, creen que soy raro con un nombre demasiado grande al que no le hago justicia._

_—Eso es porque no te conocen. Déjales ver poco a poco lo que hay dentro de ti y sabrán las cosas maravillosas a las que estás destinado. O simplemente que eres un buen chico…_

—Y poco más, le gusta mucho hablar, supongo que no lo hace a menudo —terminó con su relato ante unos asombrados Gwaine y Lancelot—. Después me comentó lo del huevo y la voz de sirena.

—Creímos que a McGonagall le daría un paro cardiaco, estaban comenzando a reunir gente para rescatarte cuando vieron que estabas hablando con él. Nadie daba crédito. Kilgharrah tiene fama de ser un dragón muy agresivo.

—Si te presentas con una afilada espada y mucha hostilidad cualquiera se pondría agresivo —explica Merlín con lo que él supone es lógica.

—Supongo —comenta Gwaine—. Pero hasta Arthur se puso un poco pálido cuando vio eso, juraría que sus amigos tuvieron que detenerlo para no aventarse contra el dragón y salvarte como la princesita que eres.

—¿Arthur? —pregunta Merlín con incredulidad, para segundos después soltarle un golpe en el hombro a su amigo—. No eres nada gracioso, tonto.

—Sí, Arthur —corrobora Lancelot, a quien Merlín nunca podría llamar mentiroso porque es demasiado bonito como para saber lo que es una mentira—. Percival y Leon tuvieron que agarrarlo de los brazos, se veía bastante asustado y enojado. Cuando todos nos dimos cuenta que estabas sólo hablando con el dragón pareció calmarse bastante.

—¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras? Creo que puso en voz alta lo que todos pensamos… “Ah, sí, por supuesto que también habla con dragones. Sólo puede ser Merlín”. O algo por el estilo. La verdad Lance y yo pasamos nuestros cinco segundos de miedo, después pensamos que es lógico.

—¿Por qué tendría que ser lógico?

—Bueno, porque eres tú —dijeron los dos a la vez, como si lo hubieran ensayado desde antes.

—Y cómo eres tú pueden pasar un montón de cosas inexplicables y tener lógica —continuo Lance.

—Todos sabemos que eres el mago más poderoso de esta generación Merlín, no necesitas tu varita para hacer cualquier hechizo, y me refiero a _cualquier_ hechizo. He notado que puedes conjurar tu _patronus_ sin siquiera decir el hechizo. Por supuesto que puedes hablar con dragones, creo que es lo de menos.

Sus mejillas y sus orejas, las cuales son difíciles de hacer pasar desapercibidas por su tamaño, se sienten calientes y supone él que se está sonrojando. Como ha dicho, no está nada acostumbrado a que la gente diga cosas agradables de él.

Lancelot le regala una sonrisa resplandeciente y después procede a abrazarlo porque sabe, o se hace una idea, de lo que está pensando Merlín. Le parece algo triste que nadie en el pasado haya reconocido lo suficiente sus habilidades para que unas pocas palabras lo hagan sentir tan acalorado.

—Pero, por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me matas de un susto —dice aún abrazándolo con fuerza, antes de sentir cómo Gwaine se une al abrazo grupal.

—Sí, hombre, casi me hago encima, si su majestad Arthur no iba por ti, habría sido yo, nunca vuelvas a asustarnos así.

Continuaron un rato más abrazados en el pasillo. Merlín tenía el huevo entre sus brazos y sus extravagantes adornos se le estaban clavando en las manos y en el pecho, pero no cambiaría ese abrazo por nada del mundo.

Y tampoco les diría a sus amigos que había quedado con Kilgharrah en ir a visitarlo por todo el tiempo que le tuvieran cerca, más o menos hasta finalizar el torneo.

No decirlo, no es mentir.

Algo así…

**6**

Gwaine de alguna manera se las arregló para conseguir que Merlín llegara al baño de los prefectos a media noche, unos días después de todo el lío con el dragón. Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons habían hecho todo un revuelo. Mientras unos consideraban que era trampa lo que había hecho Merlín, pues en si no se había enfrentado al dragón, otros decían que no había regla alguna sobre ese enfrentamiento, nadie decía que debía _pelear_ contra él. La cosa era sólo conseguir el cofre y listo. Pelear era sólo cosa de supervivencia. Hablar con el dragón de cierta forma lo era.

Y mientras parecía hacerse de un pequeño grupo de fans, sus “amigos” parecían aumentar. Las bromas de lodo y agua habían pasado a ser un poco más agresivas y Gwaine tuvo una dura pelea con Mordred porque una de sus bombas fétidas le había dado peligrosamente cerca de la cara a Merlín, lo cual no parecía para nada un accidente considerando que jugaba en el equipo de quidditch y su puntería era una de las mejores para alegar algo accidental.

Merlín prefería ahorrarse problemas y no hacer nada al respecto pero Gwaine tendría castigos por las próximas dos semanas junto a Mordred, Arthur, Percival y Leon, quienes estaban en algún lío por no sabía bien qué razón.

Así que… sí, Merlín estaba en el baño de prefectos, intentando darse prisa porque Myrtle la llorona gustaba de andar por ahí acosando a los chicos y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar tanta humillación junta.

Había un críptico mensaje entonado por una melodiosa voz. Tuvo que escucharlo un par de veces para intentar descifrarlo. Era la tercera vez que salía del agua después de escuchar el mensaje cuando un manchón rubio apareció frente a él.

—¡Mierda! —exclama cubriendo innecesariamente sus partes con el huevo, lo cual hace que sus ornamentas se claven incómodamente en partes sensibles de su cuerpo, y alejándose al otro extremo de la enorme bañera llena de espuma antes de darse que alto, guapo y rubio, mejor conocido como Arthur Pendragon está muy desnudo y muy atractivo frente a él.

—Merlín —dice con un tono solemne, como sino no acabara de darle un susto de muerte, a modo de saludo.

—¿Arthur? —contesta estúpidamente, como si de pronto la poción multijugos fuera a perder efecto y alguien más aparecería frente a él.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta nuevamente alto, rubio y muy desnudo, como si fueran amiguetes de toda la vida y Merlín tuviera una respuesta válida a todas sus preguntas.

—¿Sí? —no sabe si está respondiendo o preguntando, pero a estas alturas no está seguro de muchas cosas. La principal, qué hace ahí el rubio y porqué está tan increíblemente desnudo metiéndose con él a la tina.

Merlín no sabía que tenía esta fantasía hasta que se le cumplió. Quién lo diría.

Arthur se ríe en respuesta, no sabe si es porque lo considera increíblemente estúpido o increíblemente gracioso. Ninguna opción le gusta demasiado.

—¿No tenías castigo? —intenta hacer platica, porque considera que irse corriendo en ese momento sería muy mal educado.

—Es media noche, ya terminó el castigo.

—Ah…

Y sí, _ah_. Merlín no sabía que Arthur tenía el poder de volverlo mucha más torpe e idiota que de costumbre. Hoy es un día de demasiadas revelaciones.

—¿Ya sabes para qué sirve el huevo? —dice Arthur después de un largo y algo incómodo silencio.

Claro, por supuesto. A Arthur seguramente le interese más los misterios que envuelven todo ese rollo del torneo de los tres magos. Pero bueno, al menos no le está insultando y soltando bombas de lodo. Hay que verle el lado positivo.

Merlín hace un movimiento con sus huesudos hombros, lo que se traduce como un encogimiento y musita un suave “no entiendo el mensaje” que se escucha sólo porque el lugar está increíblemente silencioso.

—Me han comentado que las sirenas suelen tomar una posesión muy valiosa de la persona que está participando, generalmente una persona.

—¿Una persona? —repite Merlín de forma pensativa—. Supongo que Gwaine o…

—¿Estás saliendo con Gwaine? —interrumpe Arthur antes de que pueda decir que Lancelot también es una opción, su tono un poco más hosco de lo normal.

—¿Salir…? ¿Qué? ¡No! —la sola idea le horroriza—. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, iba a decir Gwaine o Lancelot a menos de que traigan a mi madre, lo cual creo que es imposible…

—Siempre te anda manoseando el trasero —responde Arthur encogiéndose de hombros, un poco más tranquilo.

—Sí, y después me pregunta dónde me lo he dejado. Su bromita está perdiendo gracia.

Por toda respuesta obtiene una estridente risa por parte de Arthur que se alarga por cinco minutos en los cuales Merlín juraría que ha roto varios records con su nivel de sonrojo.

—Esa es buena, realmente muy buena —dice el rubio una vez superado el ataque de risa, para bochorno de Merlín—. Aunque considero que no está tan mal a pesar de que eres muy delgado —agrega después, con la voz muy baja.

—¿Qué?

—¿De qué?

El silencio después de eso se vuelve algo incómodo, Merlín no sabe cómo interpretar su comentario y Arthur no parece dispuesto a decir nada más al respecto. Considera que ha pasado el suficiente tiempo para salir corriendo sin que parezca que huye de la situación. Más o menos.

Alarga la mano esperando que una toalla llegue hasta ella, porque no tiene la suficiente autoestima para mostrarse completamente desnudo frente a nadie, y sale tan rápido como su torpeza le permite, huevo en mano, para cubrirse con ella sin preocuparse demasiado por secarse un poco.

—Debo irme —dice como si no fuera lo bastante obvia su intención.

—Realmente no necesitas tu varita para nada, ¿eh? —comenta Arthur sin quitarle el ojo de encima, lo cual hace muy incómoda la tarea de intentar secarse y vestirse sin dejar demasiada piel expuesta. Supone que dejar un poco expuesta su retaguardia será el precio a pagar.

—A los profesores les gusta creer que sí —respondió ya seco y medio vestido, ignorando la sensación de esa afilada mirada en su espalda. Espera que sea su espalda—. Nos vemos Arthur —se despide cuando termina de vestirse.

—De verdad nada mal —es todo lo que escucha antes de que salga, porque no está huyendo, claro que no, del lugar.

**7**

Pues resulta que sí se llevan a Lancelot, porque al parecer es mucho más fácil de engañar que Gwaine, el cual no puede estar 5 segundos solo ya sea por su necesidad de atención o por estar con la conquista de turno. Y supone también porque tiene el lugar como su mejor amigo número uno y los constantes pensamientos sobre lo bonito que es.

Le duele un poco la situación, porque está paralizado debajo del mar, amarrado con algo que parece sogas babosas y un montón de bichos raros que se hacen llamar sirenas y Disney le ha estado mintiendo durante mucho tiempo. Se siente estafado y algo molesto porque Lancelot es una cosa preciosa que debe ser protegida de toda maldad del mundo y definitivamente Gwaine es quien debe estar allá abajo sufriendo las consecuencias de este estúpido torneo.

No se le dificulta estar bajo el agua y a pesar de su naturaleza torpe es un buen nadador. Así que libera tanto a Lance como a los otros dos chicos atrapados allá abajo porque tampoco le cuesta nada, lo cual hace enfadar de verdad a las sirenas mutantes que van tras su cabeza. Supone que desquita un poco de su molestia contra Disney mandándolos a volar bien lejos y huyendo rápidamente antes de que vengan a buscar venganza.

Lance está bien aunque parece que le va a dar hipotermia y le castañean los dientes, pero la enfermera se encargará de ello. Él sólo es consciente de las miradas irritadas que todo el mundo le dirige porque no es justo, a su parecer, lo fácil que hace ver las pruebas.

Pues, _disculpen_ , Merlín no tiene la culpa de ser así de asombroso.

Al menos es lo que Gwaine contesta si alguien se atreve a decir que es un tramposo.

—Hay un _puto_ calamar gigante allá abajo —exclama Merlín, la emoción desbordando en su voz porque es increíble. No es un animal mágico ni especialmente fantástico, pero es _un puto calamar gigante._

Siempre ha sentido más afinidad con los animales que las personas. Cuando tenía su apacible vida no demasiado mágica, criaba conejos, gallinas, cabras, caballos, ovejas, vacas, hasta perros y gatos. Le gustaba la sensación de libertad que tenían todos, y  a la vez la lealtad que mostraban cuando cuidabas bien de ellos. Algo que nunca le ha atribuido a ninguna persona, a menos que sea su madre. Aunque su mundo se ha expandido un poco ahora con sus nuevos amigos, no puede evitar esa nostalgia de pasar tiempo con criaturas de sentimientos menos complicados.

Así que al día siguiente va y alimenta al bicho enorme y de paso, cuando ve a una sirena merodear por ahí –supone esperando que caiga al agua y poder tomar venganza- les pide disculpas por haber sido tan agresivo, quería terminar rápido la prueba y que nadie saliera herido. La cosa mutante, que a pesar de todo tiene lindos colores y si ignoras las claras facciones de pez, los dientes amenazantes y eso que simula ser cabello pero parecen gusanos, hasta podría ser lindo. Casi.

Va de regreso al castillo cuando se topa de nuevo a Arthur. Lo cual es raro, porque está solo y nunca va casi a ningún lugar sino es con Percival y Leon.

—Ey, Merlín —dice como si estuviera esperándolo específicamente a él.

—Hola Arthur —logra responder sin que le tiemble la voz o que el acelerado latir de su corazón se note demasiado—. ¿Esperas a alguien?

—A ti —sonríe todo brillante y principesco y si Merlín no se cubre los ojos para no quedar ciego ante lo mucho que está brillando es porque no quiere verse exagerado.

—¿De verdad? —voltea para todos lados, esperando que en cualquier momento una multitud de gente salte y le diga que es parte de una broma que está siendo grabada para un programa.

Pero, bueno, mundo mágico, no videocámaras ni celulares. Lo cual lo alivia un poco, más o menos.

Arthur sonríe más, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos, lo cual le jode un poco porque es la sonrisa que le da todo el mundo. Supone él que todos pueden leer a la perfección sus sentimientos o él es muy malo guardando sus expresiones.

El caso, que Arthur se acerca lentamente, como cliché de película romántica y el corazón de Merlín sale disparado en su pecho. Es demasiado joven para tener hipertensión, pero al parecer todos por aquí quieren poner a prueba su resistencia. Le quiere decir que se detenga, que esto no es un cliché juvenil, pero es triste porque nadie por aquí entiende sus referencias porque no muchos se ponen a ver películas. Los hijos de muggles, supone, pero están tan emocionados con la magia que tienden a olvidar que hubo un mundo diferente antes de esto.

Lo que daría por ponerse a canturrear con alguien canciones de Disney.

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije? —la voz del rubio le regresa a la realidad, está a un palmo de distancia y le ve con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Pareces estar en otro mundo.

 _Casi_ , piensa Merlín.

—Em… ¿no? —intenta dar un paso atrás porque necesita su espacio personal para poder pensar con más claridad y dirigir sus pensamientos por el buen camino, pero el rubio no le da tregua porque avanza un paso más largo y ahora sí están demasiado cerca.

Es curioso, de verdad. Merlín nunca se ha planteado que este chico es demasiado guapo para su propio bien. Que sí, lo llamaba alto, rubio y guapo en su mente porque a veces le gusta resaltar las cualidades humanas. Pero ahora hay diferencia, porque piensa en lo increíble de su guapura y en lo chumo que le gustaría que esa guapura lo encontrara a él… bueno, menos torpe de lo necesario para hacer algo al respecto con esta atracción que terminará por causarle un paro cardiaco a los treinta años.

—Te decía, el baile…

—Ajá —ni idea de qué baile, por cierto.

—Tú, yo, ya sabes, emmm… ¿compañeros? Sí, eso. ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

 _Y oh dios_ , eso no podía ser un sonrojo en el rostro de Arthur Pendragon, lo hace demasiado lindo y demasiado guapo. Más de lo que ya es y no es malditamente justo.

Pero, esperen…

—¿Qué baile?

Arthur hace una mueca extraña, mitad _me voy a reír_ , mitad _no puedo con tu estupidez_ que es adorable.

—El baile por el torneo, ¿en qué mundo vives?

 _Oh_ , ese baile. Recordaba  que, como todo en su vida, tenía prohibido faltar y aparte tenía que llevar una pareja y pues… _bailar_. Iugh.

Aunque bailar con Arthur Pendragon no se le hacía tan mala idea, lo que era mala idea es que él quisiera bailar con Merlín.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Quieres ir conmigo porque participo en el torneo? ¿No sería más fácil invitar a la chica de Beauxbaton? O al chico de Durmstrang —se encoje de hombros, pensando que él es la opción menos viable para todo el universo.

Por toda respuesta Arthur rueda tanto los ojos que parece que por un momento no volverán a su lugar correspondiente, gesto que la mayoría de la gente que pasa demasiado tiempo con Merlín perfecciona en poco tiempo.

—Quiero ir _contigo_.

Y sí, Merlín posiblemente sufra una taquicardia antes de llegar a los treinta.

**8**

El baile no fue increíblemente desastroso. Ni siquiera hubo desastre. Merlín no pisó a Arthur en ningún momento y nadie se atrevió hacer ningún comentario sobre ellos llegando juntos y de la mano. Y Merlín no estaba de un bonito escarlata, como Gwaine había dicho al inicio de la noche.

Claro que no. Pero si lo estuviera, se justificaría porque Arthur iba con una túnica negra súper elegante que le hacía parecer un príncipe de cuento de hadas y aunque le chocaba sentirse como la princesa –como el escudero, mejor dicho- había disfrutado de los elogios que también recibió. Alguien le mando una buena túnica y Lance le ayudó a que su cabello no fuera un completo desastre.

Bailaron, comieron, rieron un montón y se encontró pensando en que al final no todo puede ser tan terrible por mucho tiempo. Pero él tiene una bocota, y pensó que arruinó la noche cuando la abrió de más.

—¿Por qué de pronto quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? —se vio preguntando, porque era algo que le quemaba desde dentro y no podía seguir callando. Todo era demasiado repentino—. No es que extrañe las bombas de lodo —agrega, para que la pregunta no suene tan agresiva.

Arthur se tensa a su lado y por un momento frunce demás el ceño y Merlín sabe que la ha cagado, _como siempre_. Sin embargo, el rubio le tranquiliza cuando toma su mano y le acerca de nuevo a él. No sabe en qué momento intentó alejarse, pero su mirada se ve menos irritada de lo que parece.

El rubio se encoge de hombros para quitarle hierro al asunto.

—Porque soy un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, es lo que me decías ¿no? —sí, puede que Merlín se lo dijera un par de veces—. Pero este torneo me ha hecho ver lo increíble que eres y realmente quería… ya sabes, ¿ser amigos?

Sí, Merlín puede vivir con eso.

**9**

El último reto es un laberinto. Un laberinto que _cambia de forma_ , muchas gracias. Y como Merlín es excelente con su orientación, termina muy, _muy_ perdido. O eso cree él, al menos. Y los chicos de las otras dos escuelas no se tocan ni un poco el corazón cuando le atacan _juntos_ , porque esa es sólo la suerte de Merlín. La chica masculla mucho en francés y parece muy enojada. El chico, búlgaro, sueco, noruego o de sabrá dios dónde, masculla en su propio idioma, también irritado. Merlín es un experto en irritar gente y supone que ellos llegaron a su tope en algún momento en el que Merlín no estaba mirando.

Y sí, bueno, tiene que correr por un laberinto enorme que le da por cerrarle el paso cuando se le da la gana, huyendo de dos locos que si no fuera porque no quiere ser drástico, tienen todas las intenciones de matarle. El chico búlgaro –noruego, sueco, _loquesea_ \- le ha lanzado un hechizo que duele de los mil demonios. Se siente como si su cuerpo se fuera a romper en mil pedazos y Merlín vagamente piensa en un _cruciatus_. ¿En serio? Este es un nuevo nivel de irritabilidad que ha causado en la gente.

¿La explosión de magia? No es totalmente culpa de Merlín. Él mismo ha dicho que a veces es como si tuviera vida propia, sobre todo si parece que hay un peligro inminente. Los chicos salen volando tan lejos, expedidos por una fuerza que llamea azul desde las manos de Merlín, quien no nota el color dorado de sus ojos y ruega a todo lo que puede por no haberles matado.

Llegar al cáliz es pura casualidad, cansado, sangrando y mentando madres en un lenguaje que pondría muy triste a su madre. Lo toca sólo porque necesita salir de ahí pero no está para nada listo para el tirón que da su cuerpo y de pronto es una marea de gente gritando que “¡Ganó! ¡Ganó!” y él tiene toda la decencia de sonrojarse después de vomitar.

 _Yey,_ ganó.

Él no se desmaya.

O puede que sí.

**10**

Despierta en la enfermería, horas después. Las heridas en su cuerpo se están sanando y se siente más o menos como la mierda. Supone que un síntoma de la sanación. No ve a los chicos de las otras escuelas por ningún lado, lo cual supone que a) no los lastimo demasiado o bien b) están en alguna morgue secreta.

Espera ser el único tan hecho mierda, porque así es Merlín.

Un ruido desde la puerta llama su atención y la melena castaña de Lance se asoma discretamente. Merlín le sonríe para que sepa que “ _yey, no estoy muerto_ ” y el chico se lanza como un rayo hasta él. Merlín teme por un segundo que vaya a saltarle encima y ahora si muera de dolor extremo. Sin embargo a veces olvida que Lance es demasiado Hufflepuff para su propia existencia y es demasiado consciente del dolor ajeno sin que la otra parte lo muestre, así que sólo se queda al lado de su cama, reprimiendo las ganas de darle un abrazo y una mirada muy mortificada en el rostro.

—Ey —dice Merlín, la voz rasposa y dolorida—. ¿Quién murió? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Y aunque sólo era una broma, la cara de Lancelot se derrumba mientras toma su mano.

—No tienes ni _idea_ , Merlín. Arthur y Gwaine van a estar castigados por siempre. Atacaron al chico de Durmstrang y a la chica de Beauxbaton en cuanto salieron del laberinto. McGonagall está furiosa pero creo que quería hacer más o menos lo mismo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —exclama confundido. ¿No deberían estar todos celebrando para este punto? Festejando el fin del torneo y la sana competencia y esas cosas.

—¿Cómo que por qué Merlín? —dice Lancelot, confundido y enojado—. ¿Es que no te has visto? ¡Usaron un cruciatus en tu contra!

Oh, eso… Sí, bueno, puede que fuera un poco grave, no sabía que estaba fuera de cuestión.

—¡Claro que está fuera de cuestión! —vuelve a decir Lance, al parecer Merlín está comenzando a hablar en voz alta—. Es una maldición imperdonable, pudieron matarte.

—Lo siento Lance, tranquilo —dice, apretando un poco más su mano. Merlín sabe que carece de instinto de supervivencia y de la habilidad de odiar a la gente. Claro, dolió como el infierno la maldición, pero está seguro que algo en los chicos de rompió cuando los lanzó. Supone que están más o menos a mano y alguien hará justicia. Mortificarse por eso no parece ser lo más lógico. Pero prefiere no pensar en eso, Lance se ve demasiado asustado así que intenta desviar el tema.

—¿Arthur y Gwaine? ¿Poniéndose de acuerdo en algo? Que mal que me desmayé.

Al parecer logró su cometido cuando Lance bufa, intentando contener la risa. Pero le cuenta cómo todos al ver que se desmayó después de vomitar se habían asustado muchísimo. Parecía muy herido y cuando revisaron su cuerpo encontraron rastros de una imperdonable. Arthur y Gwaine no habían tardado ni dos segundos en atacar a los chicos de las otras escuelas cuando finalmente los hicieron aparecer. Poco importándoles que una fuera una chica y el otro una mole de músculos. Los desarmaron totalmente y sometieron en menos de cinco segundos. La directora había pegado el grito en el cielo, pero parecía a punto de hacer lo mismo con los chicos y los profesores de las otras escuelas. Dio un sermón de horas sobre la responsabilidad de la enseñanza y las cosas que no deberían los chicos aprender en la escuela. Para horror de todos, que esperaban que el culpable fuera el chico de Durmstrang, se encontró rastro de la imperdonable en las dos varitas.

—McGonagall corrió a todos después de eso, diciendo que se replantearía muy bien futuras competencias. Los profesores dijeron que ellos no tenían ni idea de que sus alumnos conocieran tales hechizos pero, ¿de dónde más podría  uno aprenderlo?

—De la sección prohibida —comenta Merlín vagamente e intenta ignorar la mirada de incredulidad de su amigo.

—No voy a preguntarte nada sobre eso Merlín, pero me alegra que estés bien.

Charlaron durante un rato más hasta que Merlín comenzó a sentirse muy somnoliento y Lance prometió visitarle de nuevo al día siguiente.

**11**

Pasó dos largos días en la enfermería. Gwaine había logrado escabullirse durante un rato para ir a verle y abrazarle diciéndole que debió haber lanzado con más fuerza a los dos idiotas que le atacaron. Arthur, por su lado, fue a la segunda noche, antes de que le dieran el alta.

Se quedó un rato charlando con él, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre el incidente y tomando su mano durante todo el rato que estuvo ahí, lo cual hizo sentir infinitamente mejor a Merlín. Era curioso, se tomaba de la mano con Gwaine y Lancelot todo el tiempo, ninguno de ellos tenía reparos en reafirmar su amistad mediante el contacto físico y si bien Lance al principio era algo recatado con eso, Gwaine era demasiado táctil, así que logro que Merlín y Lance no se sintieran tan incomodos al ir de la mano o abrazarse a la menor oportunidad. Pero Arthur no parecía ser un chico de ese estilo. Demasiado metido en su papel de macho. Pero tocaba mucho a Merlín, quizás porque veía cómo era su relación con los otros dos o quién sabe. Pero la cosa es que su tacto era muy diferente. No sentía nada especial si alguien más le tocaba. Se sentía tranquilo con sus amigos, sí, y adoraba tenerles cerca. Merlín siempre ha sido una persona de abrazos fáciles. Pero la explosión de alegría que Arthur le provocaba era difícil de explicar. Era difícil concentrarse en algo que no fuera su mano sobra la de él y está bastante seguro que de descuidarse un poco las cosas comenzarían a flotar a su alrededor sin control.

Y ese fue el final de su quinto y largo curso. Nuevos amigos, nuevos enemigos, nuevas cicatrices y no podía esperar a que terminaran los dos siguientes años.

**12**

Mantuvo contacto con sus amigos durante las vacaciones. Lancelot tenía una lechuza que definitivamente pertenecía a un Hufflepuff porque no atacaba a sus conejos y esperaba pacientemente por una respuesta desde la ventana y agradecía con pequeñas mordidas cuando Merlín la alimentaba con algo de carne. La lechuza de Gwaine era torpe como el mismísimo Merlín y sino intentaba comerse a sus conejos es porque tenía la vaga sospecha de que los conejos terminarían comiéndosela a ella. Ha intentado explicarles a sus amigos que por mucho que un conejo parezca lindo y adorable son bestias salvajes si uno se descuida. Lo cual no le queda claro a la lechuza de Arthur porque el bicho intenta atacar a sus amados conejos, los cuales han dominado el noble arte de defenderse como pueden, a base de mordidas y patadas, cada que viene a entregar una carta. Si Merlín fuera una mala persona no le daría ninguna golosina durante cada viaje, pero no puede con la culpa de pensar en todo el recorrido que debe hacer sólo para entregarle mensajes de su dueño.

Su madre parece encantada de que al fin se esté adaptando un poco más con la gente del mundo mágico y que no parece que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo solo. Merlín le cuenta las partes menos aterradoras del torneo y de su victoria ante todas las escuelas sin agregar su casi muerte. Sin embargo su madre se pone algo pálida cuando le cuenta que habló con un dragón y alimentó a un calamar gigante.

—¿Un calamar gigante? —exclama Hunit horrorizada y Merlín sabe de dónde saco el poder de ponerse verde cuando se asusta demasiado.

El verano es largo y caluroso y Merlín nunca esperó añorar regresar a la escuela, aunque sólo sea por ver a sus amigos.

Aunque sólo sea por ver a Arthur.


	2. Para continuar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al final resulta que lo voy a dividir en tres partes, sólo porque a esos niveles llega mi maldad (?) y mi pereza por no terminar de revisar todo a tiempo. Sorry not sorry (?)
> 
> Debí hacer puesto muchas aclaraciones al principio, la verdad, pero tenía sueño y prisa ese día, y hoy tengo flojera y hambre, así que quizás, quizáaaas, en el último capítulo lo haga.
> 
> Pero en general son muchas libertades que me tomo con la historias, osea, obviamente. OOC descarado porque hace mucho que vi la serie y la verdad desde que haces un fic las cosas van a salirse de control y todo el mundo lo sabe. A parte, al principio pensé que sería todo muy Merlín centric que Arthur es un narcisista y dijo que no, que él también quería poner su granito de arena, así que para el final de todo se me coló un poco en la narración.
> 
> Qué puedo decir, siempre quedo a merced de los personajes.
> 
> En fin, prometo intentar que la última parte no tarde.
> 
> No demasiado, al menos.
> 
> PD: Todos los errores son míos, estar revisando antes de publicar no significa que esto no pueda fracasar, como todo en mi vida (?)

**13**

El sexto curso trae muchos cambios. Hay un nuevo profesor de pociones porque Slughorn decidió tomarse un año sabático por motivos personales. El nuevo profesor se llama Gaius y es un anciano simpático que queda encantado con Merlín desde el primer momento. Lo cual es mutuo porque Gaius es la primera persona en centrarse en Merlín y su magia sin la necedad de insistir con la varita. Le explica que hay muchas formas de utilizar la magia y que la varita es sólo un método para que los más jóvenes tengan pleno control sobre ella. Muchas personas llegando a la edad adulta pueden prescindir de ella porque han aprendido a canalizarla y controlarla y, aunque fingen tener una varita en la mano, ya no es tan necesaria. Muchos se refugian en la seguridad de la madera para sentirse menos desprotegidos, claro, nadie los culpa, pero Merlín es un caso excepcional porque aprendió _solo_ algo que le toma a una persona _muchísimos_ años de práctica, sobre todo considerando lo poderosa que es su magia.

Gaius fue un bálsamo para su vida porque al fin no se sentía tan perdido y desprotegido en ese mundo.

Con sus amigos, por otro lado, hubo varios cambios. Lance seguía siendo demasiado Lance para su propio bien pero era algo de lo que nadie se quejaba. Gwaine, por otro lado…

—Creo que estoy enamorado —dijo Gwaine una tarde en el gran comedor, revolviendo en la comida en su plato y soltando varios suspiros.

—¿Qué hacen en mi mesa? —preguntó Lancelot.

—¿Y esta semana de quién? —preguntó Merlín al mismo tiempo, lanzándole la primera mirada irritada a Lancelot desde que se conocieran—. Somos amigos, ¿cómo que qué hacemos en tu mesa?

—Alguien de Gryffindor —volvió a suspirar Gwaine.

—Es la mesa de Hufflepuff, ¿alguno de ustedes es de Hufflepuff? —continuó Lance, sin inmutarse con los problemas amorosos de Gwaine.

—Sí, eso reduce mucho la lista Gwaine —masculló Merlín—. Separarnos por mesas es una mierda, quiero comer con ustedes. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —usó su mejor tono lastimero, lo cual era un golpe bajo considerando que Lance odiaba hacer sentir mal a la gente.

—¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! Sólo no quiero que los regañen.

Merlín volteó a todos lados, haciendo movimientos exagerados con los brazos alrededor para que Lancelot también mirara.

—A nadie le importa Lance, sigue comiendo —dijo después de mostrarle que, efectivamente, nadie les prestaba atención.

—Percival… —susurró Gwaine, sin notar que no le estaban prestando demasiada atención.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritaron Merlín y Lance al mismo tiempo, atónitos por la respuesta de Gwaine.

—¿Sabes que es un hombre, verdad? —comentó Lancelot, haciendo ver lo obvio—. ¡No que esté mal que a un hombre le guste otro hombre! —agregó apresuradamente, viendo a Merlín de reojo.

—Pensé que sólo ibas tras las faldas y Percy… bueno, ¿has visto el tamaño de esos pectorales? No es normal para un chico de dieciséis años —Merlín no hizo notar el comentario de Lancelot. Dudaba mucho que hubiera querido dar a entender algo malicioso. Dudaba que Lance alguna vez en su vida hubiera querido dar a entender nada con sus comentarios.

—Lo sé, lo he visto en los vestuarios del equipo de quidditch. El chico tiene muchas cosas muy grandes.

—¡Okey! ¡Basta! ¡Mucha información! —masculló Lancelot, rojo como un tomate y refugiándose en su plato de comida.

—A mí sí me gustaría saber un poco más —agregó Merlín, malicioso, encantado de ver a Lancelot tan azorado.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que cortar el tema, no sin que antes Lancelot les lanzara algunos guisantes en su dirección, por la inesperada compañía.

—¡Ey, chicos! ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

Merlín iba a contestar un _por supuesto_ importándole poco que no fuera la mesa de su casa cuando vio que Arthur no estaba solo. Leon y Percy iban justo detrás de él, con esas resplandecientes sonrisas que opacarían el sol si así se lo propusieran.

—Claro que pueden —fue Lancelot quien respondió, dejando espacio entre él y Merlín para que Arthur tomara asiento, como si tuvieran un acuerdo tácito al respecto, mientras Leon tomaba asiento al lado izquierdo de Gwaine y Percy a su lado derecho.

Merlín retira lo dicho, con la sonrisa que tuvo toda la tarde, Lancelot definitivamente tenía un lado malicioso muy poco digno de un Hufflepuff.

**14**

Al principio todos les veían un poco extrañados por el grupo tan variopinto que conformaban todos ellos. Cuatro Gryffindors, un Hufflepuff y un Ravenclaw. Lo cual es una mierda, como siempre ha considerado Merlín. Si fuera una escuela del mundo muggle también buscaría una razón por la cuál es extraño que todos ellos comiencen a pasar el rato. El grupito de los populares con el grupo de los raritos. Supone que uno nunca puede complacer a nadie. Sin embargo, las cosas se fueron enfriando y la gente volteaba cada vez menos a verles con extrañeza.

Estudiaban juntos porque a pesar de que Lance era un año menor era de los mejores estudiantes y siempre parecía entusiasmado por aprender cosas nuevas. Merlín, como secreto a voces, era el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts desde que una tal Hermione Granger pasó por ahí por mucho que él no se considerara bueno en nada. Leon se defendía bastante bien en todas las asignaturas por lo cual ellos tres quedaban con la tarea de intentar sacar a flote las notas de sus compañeros. Aunque Arthur no era el peor de los estudiantes, porque Gwaine se había adjudicado el titulo con orgullo, tampoco era el más brillante. Y ni mencionar a Percival y Gwaine, los cuales eran unas caras preciosas en cuerpos musculosos con diminutos cerebros.

O al menos esa apariencia daban porque, con algo de esfuerzo y muchos regaños por parte de Lance, quien demostraba que Hufflepuff puede tener un carácter de mierda si se le sabe cómo llegar, lograban comprender y mejorar a pasos agigantados.

—Ey, Merlín —saludó Arthur llegando a la biblioteca, donde generalmente se reunían para estudiar. Era el segundo en llegar después de Merlín, así que el moreno se animó de pasar un rato a solas con él—. La próxima semana hay un paseo a Hogsmeade… ¿quieres ir conmigo? Y con… claro, con los chicos también, ya sabes.

—Sí, claro que sí —respondió con entusiasmo, a pesar de que la idea de ir sólo con Arthur le parecía mucho mejor.

—No, claro que no —masculló Gwaine, materializándose de la nada y tomando a Merlín del brazo y con su mano libre se las arregló para tomar todas sus cosas de la mesa y salir pitando de ahí.

—¿Qué…? ¡Gwaine! —Arthur no reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido antes de ver desaparecer a los dos por la puerta, por donde iba entrando un distraído Lancelot quien terminó siendo arrastrado por Merlín porque, _no señor_ , él no iba a sufrir esa rabieta solo.

Fue un largo y doloroso recorrido por los pasillas ante las miradas atónitas de muchos estudiantes que no se acostumbraban a ver sus arranques de locura. Por mucho que Lancelot o Merlín replicaran, Gwaine no les soltó hasta estar en un aula vacía, donde se desplomó en uno de los pupitres escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Y a qué debo el placer? —preguntó Lancelot, intentando arreglar su túnica.

Merlín por su lado masajeaba su adolorido brazo al tiempo que intentaba arreglar sus ropas y fallando miserablemente porque sólo logró enredarse con la correa de su mochila y su túnica que estaba en un ángulo algo extraño, por lo cual no ponía demasiada atención a sus compañeros.

—Percival me rechazó —contestó Gwaine después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo, Merlín girando tan rápido que terminó por perder el equilibrio y fue directo al suelo de culo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó desde el suelo, importándole poco el dolor en su retaguardia. Lancelot y él ya habían hecho una apuesta sobre el tiempo que les tomaría a esos dos comenzar a salir porque era obvio que a Percival no le era tan indiferente su amigo.

Si Merlín tenía que darle algo de mérito al mundo mágico es que no tenían tantos prejuicios contra la comunidad homosexual. Sí, bien, tenían aprensiones contra la gente no mágica, pero para un lugar donde era bastante común casarse entre parientes se le haría muy hipócrita escandalizarse por pequeñeces como la orientación sexual, lo que siempre consideró como una ventaja para Gwaine porque por muy hombre que se viera Percival, parecía ser muy flexible en esos temas, igual que Gwaine o todos por eso alrededores.

—Dice que no quiere ser uno más que caliente mi cama —continuó Gwaine, ajeno a los pensamientos de Merlín, quien vio cómo los ojos de Lancelot rodaban de forma exagerada y muy poco Hufflepuff.

—Siempre te he dicho que dártelas de casanova nunca te traería nada bueno —dijo Lance, sin una pisca de remordimiento por hacer sentir mal a Gwaine. Que sí, puede que se mereciera el comentario, pero era demasiado cruel.

—Pero yo no quiero que sólo caliente mi cama…

—Claro, pero seguramente lo que hiciste fue decirle que se encontrara contigo en la sala de los menesteres o en el baño de los prefectos a media noche para…

—¡Claro que no! —interrumpió Gwaine—. Le pregunté si quería ir conmigo a Hogsmeade la siguiente semana. Sólo quería tener una cita normal y cursi con él y fue cuando me dijo eso.

—¿Qué le contestaste tú? —preguntó Merlín, no queriendo que Lancelot se pusiera más hiriente.

—Nada, no pude decirle nada porque llegó más gente y no me quiso escuchar.

—Bueno, en ese caso insístele un poco más. Dile que al menos te deje intentar ganar su confianza, que sólo quieres tener una cita normal y cursi con él —Lancelot se encoge de hombros, como si las cosas fueran tremendamente fáciles, como en su mundito feliz. Pero al menos Merlín le daba la razón.

—Sí, puede que si ve que pones un poco más de empeño se lo piense mejor.

Gwaine soltó un gruñido como toda respuesta.

**15**

Al final Percy sí le dio una oportunidad a Gwaine, por lo cual Arthur, Leon, Lancelot y Merlín pudieron disfrutar de una tarde agradable comprando chucherías y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla.

En su primer año en Hogwarts no le había encontrado ningún encanto al pueblito, no había mucho que hacer más que gastar montones de dinero y era algo a lo que Merlín no estaba muy acostumbrado a hacer, por lo cual prefería quedarse en el castillo. Pero en realidad era una buena forma de despejarse de todo el ambiente de estudio y encierro que representaba el castillo por muy grande que fuera. Y tener compañía mejoraba exponencialmente la experiencia.

El único percance que habían tenido era con unas chicas de quinto curso, una Slytherin de nombre Morgana y una Hufflepuff de nombre Gweniver, ya que la segunda le había insistido a Arthur ir con ella al dichoso paseo y este se había negado como el caballero que era diciendo que ya tenía un compromiso con sus amigos.

—Estás con ellos todo el tiempo, puedes pasar el rato con Gwen para variar —había dicho Morgana, como si fuera obligación de Arthur estar con la joven sólo porque ellas así lo decretaban.

Arthur se había encogido de hombros en respuesta sin darle importancia a la mueca dolida de Gwen y la mirada molesta de la que supo después que era su hermanastra.

—Me gusta pasar el tiempo con mis amigos.

Sin embargo, y porque son mujeres que no se rinden ante nada, se habían colado durante un rato con su grupo, Morgana siempre retrasando a Leon, Merlín y Lancelot para que Arthur quedara a solas con Gwen. Sin embargo, en cuanto Arthur perdía a Merlín cinco segundos de su radar, se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia él para continuar con su caminata, hasta que habían logrado perderlas en una tienda de ropa.

—Morgana sigue insistiendo en que debo salir con Gwen, no sé por qué —comentó Arthur con algo de fastidio, tomando de su cerveza de mantequilla.

—Es linda —comenta Merlín porque no sabe qué más decir al respecto.

Lancelot, porque es el mejor amigo del mundo y sabe que Merlín puede echar a perder las cosas gracias a su bocota, cambia el tema rápidamente y todos se olvidan rápidamente del suceso.

**16**

—¿A la casa de los sustos? —pregunta Lancelot, incrédulo, mientras Gwaine les cuenta cómo fueron las cosas en su cita—. ¿Y se estuvieron besuqueando hasta que fue hora de volver? ¿No que no quería ser uno más que repasara tu cama?

Gwaine se encoge de hombros y pone una mirada soñadora.

—Sólo le dije que quería ir a verla, no entrar ni nada, ni siquiera tenía intenciones de si quiera tomarle la mano, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y joder, besa…

—¡No quiero detalles! —grita Lancelot antes de que Gwaine se ponga gráfico como tanto le gusta.

—Pero yo sí… —dice Merlín, porque suena emocionante y un poco romántico.

—No Merlín, tú tampoco quieres, ¿al menos será oficial o todavía es un periodo de prueba?

—No lo sé, no hablamos mucho de eso. No quiero presionarlo.

—Deberías, no quiero que después te diga que sólo está experimentando o algo por el estilo y termines lloriqueando por los pasillos como los fantasmas.

—Percival no es tan cruel —es Merlín quien le defiende.

—Como sea, es mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio y evitar mal entendidos.

—Sí mamá —contesta Gwaine sólo para hacerle enojar.

**17**

Las cosas después de eso son tranquilas. Todo lo tranquilas que pueden ser en un colegio lleno de magia, escaleras que se mueven a su antojo, poltergeist y bullys muy creativos.

Merlín ha tenido un día malo. Un día realmente malo. No recuerda haber tenido un día tan desastroso desde que le obligaron ir a Hogwarts bajo amenaza ni desde que Will, un antiguo mejor amigo descubrió su magia y dejó de hablarle para siempre.

Los últimos días Morgana ha redoblado esfuerzos para que su hermano note a Gwen y ha estado tendiéndole trampas para que pasen tiempo juntos de formas que nadie se puede explicar aún. Mordred volvió a las andadas y por alguna razón logró que Gwaine estuviera castigado las próximas dos semanas sin motivo aparente.

Aunque Gaius ha sido un alivio para el uso de su magia aún tiene dificultades con algunos profesores por el tema de su magia, sobre todo con el profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, que sigue empeñado en que use de verdad su varita e intentando recordarle hasta el cansancio lo torpe e inútil que es. Merlín se lo está comenzando a tomar personal y que ese día se pusiera especialmente pesado con el tema no hace más que empeorar un día jodido.

Pero el punto culmine del día es cuando va caminando con Lancelot hacia ninguna parte, los dos extrañando la presencia de Gwaine, mientras que Leon y Percy hacen de apoyo moral para Arthur.

Van doblado la esquina de un pasillo que da a una de las terrazas cuando se encuentran con un pequeño grupito liderado por Mordred.

 _Ah, así que fue por esto_. Piensa Merlín, entendiendo que Mordred quería a Gwaine fuera del juego porque menosprecia las habilidades de Lancelot y cree que si hay un grupo numeroso Merlín se sentirá más vulnerable. Este chaval definitivamente no sabe _cómo_ funciona para nada el mundo muggle. Ni lo cruel que puede llegar a ser.

Ni siquiera hay palabras de por medio, Mordred y su grupito sólo comienzan a lanzarles hechizos al principio inofensivos que lo único que lograran es que estén un par de minutos intentando sacar manchas lodosas de su ropa. Pero hay una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos, demasiado para su gusto. Sus sospechas se confirman cuando Mordred saca algo de su túnica y lo lanza directo a Merlín sin vacilar. No sabe qué es exactamente pero está a punto de detenerlo con su magia cuando sin querer Lancelot, aturdido por los hechizos se atraviesa en su camino y lo recibe justo en la cara. Hay una explosión y un grito atronador antes de ver cómo Lancelot se desploma en el piso, al parecer inconsciente.

De verdad, Merlín se considera una persona incapaz de guardar rencor, al menos por mucho tiempo. Pero ha tenido una semana de mierda, un día de mierda y Mordred ha sido una mierda constante con él sin motivo aparente. Está enojado, Merlín no recuerda haber estado así de enojado nunca en su vida. Sobre todo porque Lancelot no le ha hecho ningún mal a la humanidad aparte de decidir que es una buena idea ser amigo de Merlín, lo cual, al parecer, es la peor equivocación de su joven vida.

Merlín ni siquiera nota que sus ojos están brillando de un dorado intenso y que el cielo no relampaguea sino que ruge con furia. El grupito de chicos frente a él se ha congelado de miedo, Mordred está pálido y supone que está considerando todas las malas decisiones que ha tomado en su vida.

Pero es demasiado tarde porque Merlín está francamente enojado y fuera de control y ahora puede entender por qué el mundo mágico se empeñó en traerlo. Puede que de verdad no pueda controlar su magia. O, peor aún, no quiera controlarla.

Hay decenas de estallidos a su alrededor, los rayos parecen estar atacando el castillo, principalmente a ese grupo de estudiantes que retrocede aterrorizados sin posibilidad de escapar, viendo con horror los ojos furibundos del mago frente a él que sostiene el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo.

Puede escuchar vagamente que muchos piden perdón y que _por favor_ pare y Merlín está realmente tentado a decirles que se arrodillen ante él y puede, _puede_ que lo considere. Pero lo único que quiere es que una fuerte carga de energía los alcance y experimenten un poco del dolor que siente que está explotando en su pecho. Merlín no pidió estar ahí, no pidió hacerlos sentir tan inferiores porque son niños de papi a los que han acostumbrado a tener todo y hacerles creer que el mundo les pertenece. Merlín no pidió para nada que terminaran lastimando a su amigo y lo único que quisiera es volver a casa y no tener que volver a enfrentarse a ese tipo de gente.

Está muy seguro que el próximo rayo sería capaz de alcanzar al grupito frente a él, pero justo cuando está por caer, siente un fuerte golpe en la espalda y la oscuridad le envuelve.

**18**

Hay un murmullo de voces furiosas en algún lugar entre la bruma negra y lo primero que puede pensar Merlín es _¡Lancelot!_ Por lo cual se incorpora de golpe en la cama, lo cual es pésima idea porque todo a su alrededor comienza a girar y el termina vomitando hacia un costado de la cama. Al menos los factores ahora están invertidos, no como el año pasado, aunque no está seguro porqué se desmayó.

—Ey —le llama una voz desde uno de sus costados y Merlín se siente infinitamente mejor al ver a Lancelot bien. Tiene una venda y un parche en uno de sus ojos pero por lo demás se ve bien, mucho mejor de lo que Merlín debe verse.

—La…

—¡Merlín! —Interrumpe la voz de Gaius entrando apresuradamente, seguido de McGonagall, Arthur y Gwaine—. Explícanos qué fue lo que pasó, por favor.

—¿Qué…? —Intenta nuevamente Merlín, pero se ve de nuevo interrumpido.

—Mordred y sus amigos hablaron con sus padres y están pidiendo tu expulsión. Si Arthur no te hubiera tirado un _desmaius_ …

Merlín no puede evitar ver con algo de traición al rubio, quien a pesar de todo no aparta la mirada de él. Entiende que las cosas pudieron ponerse feas pero… _demonios_ , eso dolió.

—¿No es suficiente con ver lo que le hicieron a Lancelot? —Dice señalando a su amigo y sus heridas.

—Dicen que fue consecuencia de tu despliegue de magia… Yo no sé Merlín si… —dice McGonagall, porque por supuesto la voz de muchos magos “reales” tiene más peso.

—Nos tendieron una emboscada con algunos hechizos inofensivos pero Mordred lazo algo que estalló y me hizo esto —agrega Lancelot, con una voz seria y molesta que causa escalofríos en la directora—. Puede usar varitaserum o ver mis recuerdos si insiste en creer en alguien que usted bien sabe se la ha vivido molestando a Merlín.

—Ya se lo habíamos explicado antes profesora —sigue esta vez Arthur, con la voz llena de molestia pero intentando ser político—. Se le dijo desde el primer año y usted hizo caso omiso.

—Recuerdo bien que usted también… —intentó la directora.

—Sí, y yo admití mi error e hice algo al respecto, no como los profesores, y ahora quieren hacer _eso_ … me parece que tendré que hablar con mi padre.

Merlín ha escuchado algunas cosas del padre de Arthur, pero no sabe qué tipo de influencias tiene en el mundo mágico, pero si logra que la calmada y segura directora se ponga de ese pálido color cenizo no deben ser buenas noticias.

—¿Hacer qué? —Pregunta Merlín.

—Quieren ponerle una restricción a tu magia —habla Gwaine por primera vez—. Los padres de eso idiotas dicen que eres un peligro incontrolable y la directora parece estar muy de acuerdo…

—¡Yo nunca he dicho que…!

—¡No! —grita Merlín. Hay una carga eléctrica en el ambiente y algunas cosas se tambalean en las mesas. Sus ojos brillan dorados. Hay furia, decepción y algo de desesperación en su voz—. Yo le dije que no quería venir aquí, que no encajaba en este lugar y usted dijo que era lo mejor. ¿Le parece a usted que esto es lo mejor? Que un puñado de gente que no conozco y unos estúpidos que se creen los dueños del mundo deban decidir sobre mi vida. ¿Le parece que voy a dejarme manejar sólo porque usted o ellos me lo dicen?

—Merlín, cálmate —intenta Gaius, pero no puede ni dar dos pasos antes de verse repelido, aunque suavemente, por la magia que envuelve el aire alrededor del chico.

—Merlín… —intenta Arthur, levantando las manos para hacerle entender que no hará nada más. Su magia reacciona un poco porque recuerda que fue él quien le dejó fuera de combate, pero al mismo tiempo Merlín entiende que las cosas pudieron ponerse realmente feas sino lo hacía. Así que toma un par de respiraciones, deja que sus ojos vuelvan a la normalidad y se tranquiliza.

—Quiero irme de aquí —dice ya más tranquilo.

—No es necesario llegar a esos extremos, podemos…

—¿Podemos qué señora? ¿Disculparnos todos y fingir que en un sistema retrograda como este, donde son divididos y clasificados por casas todos podemos convivir como amiguitos? Permítame decirle con todo respeto que no sea estúpida.

Es un poco gracioso como la nariz de la directora se arruga de indignación, pero no agrega nada más.

—Podemos serlo, ¿no? —Dice Lance desde su cama, estirando la mano como puede y Merlín la alcanza al vuelo para que no vaya a caerse por estirarse tanto—. ¿No han estado invadiendo mi mesa sin importarles nada? No digo que seamos amigos de ellos, sólo digo que tú perteneces aquí Merlín, con nosotros, tanto como perteneces con tu madre en el mundo muggle.

Merlín se desploma en su cama, agotado de todo y por todos. Realmente no quiere ir a casa porque le gustan sus amigos pero no se ve capaz de seguir soportando tanta estupidez.

—Bien dicho, joven —dice una voz desde la puerta. Gaius parece ponerse muy tieso y el color cenizo que antes tuvo McGonagall no es ni remotamente tan pálido como está ahora.

Por la puerta entra un hombre ya entrado en años, cabello casi blanquecino que, aun así, no ha perdido ni un poco de su porte aristocrático y gallardo. Tiene  una sonrisa en los labios que no llegan para nada a sus ojos.

—Padre —dice Arthur, quien no parece impresionado por su presencia.

—Señor Pendragon, no esperábamos…

McGonagall echa varias miradas hacia Arthur, quien se hace el desentendido.

—Hablaremos de esto en su oficina directora, dejemos que los niños descansen. Un placer joven Merlín, mi hijo me ha hablado mucho de usted, aunque no sean las mejores circunstancias. Espero que algún día vaya a nuestra casa a almorzar, mi esposa estaría encantada en conocer a un chico tan brillante como usted.

Merlín no sabía que aún tenía fuerzas para sonrojarse, pero lo hace. Ha escuchado cosas de los Pendragon, sobre todo de Uther, y nunca han sido cosas buenas. El hombre impone y da escalofríos, pero al menos parece sensato. Espera no estarse equivocando.

—Claro señor, un gusto conocerle —responde apenas antes de verlos desaparecer por la puerta.

—Él arreglará todo —dice Arthur después de unos segundos de silencio donde Gwaine ha tomado asiento entre las camas de Merlín y Lancelot, tomando entre sus manos las de ellos.

—¿Por qué le hablaste?

—McGonagall es una buena directora pero se está haciendo mayor y parece siempre demasiado asustada para hacer algo en contra de familias con reputación o poder. Mi padre puede ser muy severo y autoritario, pero es justo en sus decisiones. Y tiene muchas influencias en el consejo de Hogwarts. No digo que deban correr a esos imbéciles aunque me encantaría, pero no pueden pretender culparte a ti de todo cuando lo único que han hecho es colmar tu infinita paciencia. No sé cómo no terminé con ella yo en tu primer año.

Merlín se encoge de hombros. Por algún motivo, Arthur nunca le pareció lo suficientemente malintencionado como para pretender estar molesto por su acoso infantil.

—Bueno, princesa —es Gwaine quien toma la palabra, sonriendo con malicia—. Tú eres como niño que molesta niña que le gusta para poder llamar su atención.

Hay un estallido de risas por parte de Lancelot y Gwaine que Merlín a penas escucha, perdiéndose también del adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de Arthur quien voltea a verlo con ojos asustados sólo para darse cuenta que se quedó dormido de nuevo. Ha sido un largo y agotador día.

**19**

Merlín no está completamente seguro de _qué_ fue lo que hizo Uther Pendragon, o qué dijo exactamente para calmar las aguas, pero aparte de que todos, absolutamente todos, exceptuando a Lance porque hasta McGonagall reconoce que es un ser humano que debe ser protegido de toda la maldad humana, están castigados.

—Pero yo ni siquiera estaba ahí —bufa Gwaine de forma indignada.

—Tú ya estabas castigado —le recuerda Merlín con una sonrisa, caminando por los oscuros pasillos del castillo.

—Ah, es cierto…

—¿Y yo qué? —Exige Arthur, caminando junto a ellos, para nada feliz con la situación.

—¿Te parece poco _atacarme_ por la espalda con un _desmaius_? —Merlín no está, _definitivamente_ , haciendo un puchero. Cada que lo recuerda se siente bastante traicionado.

—No sabía qué más hacer, ¡debiste verlo Gwaine! El cielo parecía un dragón furioso controlado por Merlín… ¡Fue asombroso!

Si hay algo que Merlín ha perfeccionado en esta escuela, o al menos mientras pasa el tiempo con Arthur, es el noble arte de sonrojarse como doncella y eso le molesta bastante.

—Me hubiera encantado verlo, pero se escuchó por todo el castillo. Muchos gritaban que había entrado un troll _de nuevo_ a las mazmorras. Yo pensé que era Kilgharrah haciéndole una visita a Merlín y rugiendo su nombre… eso sí que habría sido asombroso.

—¿Ya se había colado un troll antes? —pregunta Arthur, desviando el tema para alivio de Merlín.

Cada noche tendrían que cumplir un castigo diferente. Se llegó a un acuerdo con los profesores de no mezclar a Mordred y su grupito con el suyo, para evitar más altercados en el futuro. Todos tenían una advertencia sobre sus cabezas, sobre cómo no se tolerarían más actos como esos, sin importar que fueran accidentales. Merlín les había dejado muy claro, frente a los alumnos implicados y sus padres, que la siguiente vez no sería diferente.

—No creo que hayas dado la mejor impresión —dice Arthur, media hora después de comenzar a limpiar calderos en el aula de pociones.

Merlín se encoge de hombros, sin importarle demasiado.

—No quiero que se lleven una idea equivocada de mí. Ser patoso, distraído y generalmente pacifista no significa que soy idiota.

—¡Bien dicho, hombre! —exclama Gwaine a su lado, levantando la palma de su mano y chocando cinco con Merlín.

**20**

Al final logró sobrevivir al sexto curso sin más inconvenientes. Ningún alumno intentó meterse de nuevo con ninguno de ellos ya fuera por miedo o simplemente porque no tenían ningún interés. Lancelot se recuperó bien de su herida y no tendría ninguna secuela en su ojo. Gwaine y Percival estaban más acaramelados de lo que muchos podrían llegar a pensar. Las apuestas de lo poco que iban a durar fueron menguando con el tiempo porque los dos se veían bastante dedicados a su relación. Por otra parte, Arthur había por fin logrado deshacerse de su hermana y de Gwen cuando le dejó claro a ésta que no estaba interesado, que era una chica linda y todo pero Arthur ya estaba interesado en alguien más.

Lo cual desató un caos a final de curso, todos estaban estresados por los exámenes finales pero no evitaba que cotillearan sobre la chica misteriosa en la que Arthur Pendragon había puesto los ojos. Había muchas especulaciones y varias chicas que aseguraban ser las elegidas, pero Arthur no había dicho ningún nombre ni parecía tener planes de hacerlo. Cada que alguien sacaba el tema se encogía de hombros y decía crípticamente “ya se enterarán”. Ni siquiera Merlín había logrado algo, por mucho que le chantajeara diciendo que eran buenos amigos y que merecía saberlo.

—¿Es que no lo imaginas? —respondía el rubio dándole una intensa mirada que le hacía entender a Merlín que usara _legeremancia_ y descubriera quién era.

Pero Merlín respeta la privacidad de cada quien y nunca haría algo como eso. De todas formas es algo en lo que descubrió que realmente no es bueno. No puede hurgar bien en las mentes de los demás porque piensa en lo invasivo y poco cortes que es hacerlo. Por otra parte es un experto en _oclumencia_ , nadie puede indagar ni un poco en los rincones oscuros de su mente. Lo cual no importa porque el chico es un libro abierto que con su cara dice absolutamente todo, así que duda que alguien realmente intente entrar en su mente.

Sin embargo no puede con el gusanito de la curiosidad y le gustaría saber qué chica es lo suficientemente maravillosa para que alguien como Arthur, quien cuando no tiene un arranque de actitud infantil y principesca, es el caballero que toda mujer sueña llegue a rescatarle de los terrores de la vida cotidiana. Le gustaría saber más que nada para hacerla tropezar un par de veces a ver si al rubio le gustan tan patosas y atolondradas como Merlín que suele tropezar con el aire, así no se sentiría tan desesperanzado con esos nuevos sentimientos que han estado germinando en su interior desde que comenzaron a ser amigos.

Sabe que debería darse por satisfecho sólo con ser amigos. Ya es en sí un milagro que lo sean. No puede pensar en dos cosas más opuestas a parte de agua y el aceite que combinen menos que ellos. Y es un poco triste y a la vez es feliz pero a veces le gustaría más que una triste paja bajo las mantas, con las cortinas fuertemente cerradas porque si hay algo que es Merlín a parte de un mago súper poderoso, eso es un adolescente súper cachondo.

¿Qué puede decir? La magia no puede hacer nada contra las hormonas.

Duda que alguien pueda.

**21**

Pues sí, _el caso_ , todos pasaron sus exámenes como pudieron y llegó el fin de año, las despedidas y los momentos emotivos porque aunque Merlín adora pasar tiempo con su madre, se aburre como ostra en casa desde que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estudiar. Vivió durante mucho tiempo trabajando como burro durante las vacaciones para poder tener sustento y ahora que no debe preocuparse mucho por ello, realmente no sabe muy bien qué hacer con sus días a parte de cuidar a sus conejos enanos e intentar que las lechuzas no se los coman.

Sin embargo no contaba con que Arthur tendría otros planes para ellos.

Merlín no tiene chimenea en casa por lo cual hacía complicado eso de poder viajar a cualquier lado con la facilidad de los polvos flu, pero el rubio le había regalado amablemente un traslador directamente a sus reales aposentos.

Bueno, no a sus aposentos porque aparecer directamente en su habitación sería raro, pero al menos sí a la entrada de su ridículamente descomunal casa que hacía llamar humilde hogar y tenía el tamaño de un castillo pequeño.

Pasaba algunas tardes ahí con sus amigos, Gwaine, Lance, Leon y Percival y otras tantas eran solamente Arthur y él, charlando de la vida. Otras tantas Uther hacia acto de presencia y tomaban el almuerzo junto a su esposa Ygraine. Una mujer increíblemente hermosa y amable que trataba a Merlín como si fuera una cosa maravillosa e importante y a veces el chico se sentía demasiado aturdido por la situación porque estaba conociendo un lado del mundo mágico demasiado encantador.

Morgana paseaba por aquí y por allá pero realmente no les ponía demasiada atención. Arthur le había explicado que aunque dijera que era su hermana, Morgana era hija de su tío Aurelius y por tanto era más bien su prima. Pero al morir sus padres Uther la había tomado bajo su tutela. Su relación no era la mejor pero intentaban llevar la fiesta en paz.

Es una chica preciosa, admitía Merlín. Su largo cabello negro contrastando con la palidez de su piel. El precioso color de sus ojos y esa sonrisa que mostraba muy de vez en cuando le daba un aire seductor. Sin embargo, su actitud no ayudaba en nada y a Merlín, visto lo visto, le iban más las varitas que los calderos.

 _Jé_ , ¿vieron? Hace chistes del mundo mágico, se ha acostumbrado ya demasiado.

Una de las tantas charlas que tuvieron fue sobre el futuro. Merlín seguía sin estar seguro si una vez se graduaran se quedaría. No tenía claro a qué le gustaría dedicarse pero ya estaba tan enfrascado en esta vida que realmente no sabía si podría volver a su vida anterior, fingiendo que su magia sólo era un defecto genético muy discreto e intentar volver a trabajar como siempre lo había hecho.

—Puedes dedicarte a un montón de cosas Merlín. Puedes ser Medimago, Auror, Inefable, trabajar en el ministerio en muchos departamentos. Podrías trabajar con las criaturas mágicas, tienes un don para eso. Tienes un don para todo, ten un poco más de fe en ti —había dicho Arthur esa tarde, la emoción brotando entre sus palabras mientras tomaba una de las manos de Merlín entre las suyas y la acariciaba con devoción.

Era en momentos como esos en los que Merlín no sabía cómo reaccionar. Arthur se estaba volviendo demasiado táctil y aunque generalmente no tiene problemas con que Lance y Gwaine sean tan táctiles, las reacciones que Arthur provoca en su cuerpo realmente son un pequeño inconveniente. Aun así no tiene el corazón para negarle esas muestras de cariño. No puede alejarse y decirle que no le toque demasiado y luego dejar que sus amigos lo hagan cuando quieran sin dar una buena explicación que no parezca que aborrece el toque de Arthur. Pero, ¿qué puede decirle? _“es que me da una erección cada que me tocas”_ queda totalmente descartado.

Pero no son solamente los toques en las manos. Son las palmadas en la espalda, los abrazos por el hombro, el pasar la mano entre las oscuras hebras del cabello de Merlín y sonreírle como si fuera la cosa más bonita del mundo. Es el recargar la cabeza en su hombro o en su regazo porque aunque Merlín es todo huesos y piel Arthur se queda dormido al instante sobre su cuerpo y él tiene que pasar todo el rato pensando _“no te pares, por favor, no te pares, sé un buen chico y permanece dormido”_ y no lo está pensando precisamente por el rubio.

Es una situación difícil y no quiere malinterpretar nada y perder a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

Así que ese es su verano. Nunca ha visto más feliz a su madre, quien parece aliviada al ver que Merlín no tiene que estarse ocultado nunca más, que tiene gente que entiende por lo que está pasando y le ayudan a mantener todo bajo control.

Tuvo que contarle lo que pasó durante el año escolar, igualmente la directora y Gaius le hicieron llegar unas cartas explicando cada uno a su modo los hechos. Sin embargo, ella no quiso hacerse ninguna idea hasta que fuera su propio hijo quien por sus propias palabras contara la historia.

No dijo nada cuando terminó el relato, parecía mortificada por las medidas tan duras que estuvieron a punto de tomar con él, pero al final dejó claro que ella siempre estaría de su lado y a su lado sin importar las circunstancias.

**22**

Es una tarde casi al final de las vacaciones. Merlín intenta regresar a la estancia donde Arthur le espera mientras él iba al baño. Pero, y como es costumbre, está perdido. No es su culpa que el lugar sea ridículamente grande y él tenga poco sentido de la orientación.

Está decidiendo si es por el pasillo de la izquierda o si es por el de la derecha cuando una voz le sobre salta.

—Merlín —dice Uther dos puertas a la izquierda, dándole una mirada divertida—. Me parece que te pasaste por dos pasillos tu destino, pero me alegra, quisiera hablar contigo.

Uther, quien generalmente siempre tiene una sonrisa tranquila y algo fría en el rostro, en su casa parece mucho más relajado. Supone él por la idea de tener a su esposa e hijo cerca, como si fuera su ancla de humanidad. Le estremece un poco pensar en qué se podría convertir ese hombre si sufriera la pérdida de alguna de ellos y se prohíbe seguir ese camino de pensamientos.

El hombre se ve bastante relajado y Merlín no tiene motivos para negarse. Camina hasta la puerta del despacho y se sienta frente al escritorio del hombre, quien una vez en su lugar toma unos papeles y los lee con detenimiento.

—Un cruciatus en quinto año chico, eso debió ser terrible —es lo primero que suelta y Merlín está a punto de preguntar estúpidamente a qué se refiere. Entonces recuerda el torneo de los tres magos y un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

Claro que fue doloroso, el hechizo sólo le rozó dos veces y fue suficiente para dejarlo hecho mierda, no quiere ni pensar en qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dado directo en el cuerpo. Quizás  sí que le habrían matado.

No sabe si Uther espera respuesta, así que simplemente no se la da y espera que deje de mirar los papeles y le haga una pregunta directa.

—Te dejaron entrar directamente al cuarto curso, en un solo año te pusiste al corriente con cuatro años de estudios. Te niegas a usar la varita porque, en resumidas cuentas no las necesitas. Casi matas a un grupo de estudiantes el año pasado…

Eso último hace que se encoja un poco en el asiento. Claro que su madre le apoya en todo, eso no quiere decir que no le riñera por horas ya que _“¡Te he dicho un montón de veces que tengas cuidado con tu magia, es demasiado poderosa!”_ pero Merlín a veces es muy cabeza hueca y, aunque preferiría mil veces hacer la paz y olvidar si alguien le hace daño, realmente le enojo la herida de Lance.

—Mi hijo me lo había comentado pero pensé que eran exageraciones —soltó Uther con un suspiro, mirando por fin a Merlín.

 _¡Todo es mentira!_ Se vio tentado a gritar, aunque no fue necesario ya que por la risa de Uther suponía que su cara lo había dejado claro.

—No es nada malo, chico —dijo al fin el hombre, sin borrar la primera sonrisa sincera en su rostro, tan parecida a la de su hijo—. Realmente eres sorprendente. Llegarás muy lejos en cualquier cosa que te propongas, no me queda duda. ¿Ya has pensado que harás cuando te gradúes el año que viene?

Pensar lo que se dice pensar, no realmente. Merlín es un chico inteligente pero no muy brillante la mayoría de las veces. Pensó en algo relacionado con el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas. Ha pensado algo relacionado con pociones, que es otra cosa que se le da muy bien. Quizás inefable, por el puro morbo de saber _qué carajos_ hacen. Nunca sería auror, eso sin duda, no se ve siendo la versión mágica de policías y detectives, pero tampoco se ve encerrado en un despacho. Ahora que se ha resignado y acostumbrado a ese mundo quisiera conocerlo un poco mejor y no sabe cuál sería su mejor opción.

—Lo he pensado —responde al fin, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no he llegado a ninguna decisión. No quiero precipitarme. Tener tan poco tiempo conviviendo con… bueno, todo esto no me ha dado oportunidad de pensar _qué_ sería bueno. Quiero algo que me guste y me ayude a mantener a mi madre con una vida más tranquila y holgada.

A pesar de no tener ni idea de nada, Merlín le ha dado la respuesta más honesta que tiene, lo cual parece ser lo correcto porque Uther amplia un poco más su sonrisa y asiente satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Precipitarse no es lo ideal, aún tienes tiempo para pensar. Mi esposa, yo e indudablemente mi hijo estaremos encantados de apoyarte en lo que necesites.

Merlín no puede evitar sonrojarse, como siempre. Parece ser uno de los súper poderes de los Pendragon cuando él ronda cerca.

—Padre, ¿has visto a…? ¡Merlín! Pensé que tendríamos que llamar a un equipo de rastreo para encontrar tu flacucho trasero por la casa —Arthur hace acto de presencia en el despacho, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Merlín fuera a decir y no sabe si está agradecido o un poco desilusionado.

—Lo siento Arthur, quería charlar un rato con tu _amigo_ —para ninguno de los dos pasa desapercibido el tono diferente que aplica en la última palabra, pero no dicen nada al respecto—. Gracias por tu tiempo Merlín.

—Gracias a usted señor, por sus palabras —es lo último que dice antes de seguir al rubio fuera de la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso, to be continue.
> 
> O no..... (?)
> 
> Muchas gracias a las personitas que me han dejado comentarios en cualquiera de las plataformas donde publico (AO3, AY, ff.net) yo que pensé que sería la historia más ignorada de la vida porque, bueno, es el fandom de Merlín y está más muerto que todos los brujos en la serie.
> 
> Juejuejue.
> 
> No, en serio, gracias a todos los que aún se toman las molestias de hacer llegar su opinión, alegran mi destrozado cora.
> 
> PD 2: ¿Uther no siendo el grandísimo hijo de puta que todos sabemos que es? Jé, ya sé, no debí, pero en fin...


	3. Para temrinar...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al fin me digné a aparecer con la última parte. La verdad era pura flojera el no subirla, ya tenía todo escrito pero, como dije, intentar corregir mis errores y mi vida es una tarea complicada. Al menos la ortografía si puedo hacerlo.  
> Mááááás o menos... 
> 
> Como sea, My Lady <3 perdona mi demora pero aquí está, con todo mi lof para ti, que sé que no has visto HP pero tenía que hacer esta historia sí o sí o mi alma nunca descansaría en paz.
> 
> Debo decir que fue difícil escribirla, no sólo porque tenía un año sin escribir nada de nada, sino porque mis dos computadoras -DOS shingadamadre- han decidido hacerme mierda la vida porque a una la pantalla se le murió y a la otra la batería. Carga cuando está apagada, se descarga súper en shinga cuando está prendida, y si le quito la pila para usarla sólo con el cargador conectado le da por apagarse por sus santísimos cojones.
> 
> Así que sí, esto ha sido difícil porque la hora y media que le dura la pila me alcanza para más o menos un carajo.
> 
> Ayñ, debía sacar todo eso de mi kokoro.

**23**

Es el último año y Merlín piensa que su única preocupación será elegir con sabiduría a qué se dedicará el resto de su vida. Y lo piensa de esa forma por aquello de no meterse demasiada presión, _claro_. Antes de que pasara todo lo de Hogwarts y las cosas mágicas, tenía claro que se graduaría de la escuela como mera formalidad, porque el plan después de eso era seguir trabajando y sobreviviendo en un mundo duro y cruel con la sonrisa de su madre como único aliento. Pero ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes y no estaba seguro de nada.

Pero Merlín siempre es demasiado ingenuo con sus pronósticos de años escolares. Porque no han puesto ni un pie en el castillo, de hecho van todos apretujados en uno de los vagones del tren, Arthur, Leon, Lancelot, Merlín y los acaramelados de Percival y Gwaine los cuales están más cerca de lo éticamente permitido cuando hay otras cuatro personas alrededor, y hay un murmullo constante fuera de la puerta que Merlín reconoce como el no tan pequeño club de fans de Arthur.

Las chicas son demasiado conscientes de que es su último año para ser seleccionadas como la _ilustre_ señora Pendragon, y como Arthur no ha dicho nada de la chica de la que supuestamente está enamorado, todas creen que es un amor no correspondido y aún tienen oportunidad.

Y quizás la tengan porque durante todo el verano Arthur no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y Merlín pasó casi todas las vacaciones en su casa. Su madre comenzaba a recibirlo en casa con una maleta ya preparada por si un día decidía no volver, lo cual era ridículo. Merlín no se ve con fuerzas de abandonarla en unos veinte años más o hasta que ella misma decida correrlo de casa.

—¡Hola Arthur! —chillan unas voces fuera del vagón y Merlín rueda tan fuerte los ojos que le duelen un poco.

—¡Hoooooola Arthuuuuur! —chilla Gwaine tres tonos más agudos de lo normal y Lancelot no puede evitar la risotada. Arthur sólo bufa indignado.

—Todo terminaría si dijeras el nombre de la, _oh tan afortunada_ , chica que te trae loquito, princesa —Gwaine parece estarse dando sus cinco minutos de descanso de Percy, lo cual a veces se reduce sólo a dos minutos porque esos dos en cualquier momento terminaran por hacer simbiosis. Las personas, en su mayoría chicas despechadas por el moreno, poco a poco dejaron de especular de lo poco que durarían esos dos al ver que es posible que primero vuelva a producirse otra guerra mágica antes de que esos dos decidan soltarse más de diez minutos. Gwaine agradece por primera vez en siete años estar en la casa de Gryffindor, la misma de su novio.

—Oh Gwaine, para mitad de año todos se llevaran una sorpresa, te lo aseguro —comenta Arthur con una sonrisita confiada en los labios que generalmente hace suspirar a Merlín pero que en este momento sólo le causa agruras.

No está listo para ver a Arthur con alguna chica linda colgando de su brazo. Pero supone que al ser el último año es el momento ideal para hacer algo al respecto.

No que eso le haga sentir mejor.

**24**

_No es medio año_ , piensa Merlín una tarde. De hecho es la primera semana de clases y ya está ridículamente sorprendido.

Arthur le espera todas las mañanas fuera de su sala común para hacer juntos el camino hasta el gran comedor, donde todos han decretado invadir la mesa Hufflepuff por ser la más tranquila y donde nadie pelea por la jalea o los panecillos, simplemente piden o consiguen más. Después le encamina hasta su primera clase que generalmente no comparten, lo cual le sabe un poco mal a Merlín ya que la clase de Arthur es hasta el otro extremo del castillo.

—Pero quiero pasar un rato más contigo —insiste siempre el rubio, con su encantadora sonrisa.

Y _sí_ , Merlín suspira como el colegial que es, pero eso no evita que se le haga demasiado extraño su comportamiento. Casi cada cambio de clase, cada periodo libre o hasta los ratos que se toma para ir a la biblioteca, ahí está Arthur. Y Merlín adora eso, _por favor_ , que no se detenga nunca de los jamases. Pero que alguien le explique, también, _por qué_ el club de fans de Arthur ha comenzado a lanzarle miraditas muy venenosas y no necesita una repetición de lo del año pasado _muchas gracias_.

**25**

—No puedo, es demasiado denso —Arthur se derrumba en la mesa de la biblioteca, causando un terrible estruendo del cual Lancelot se tiene que disculpar.

Es uno de los raros momentos donde Arthur no anda tras las faldas de Merlín porque tiene un periodo libre y Merlín está en clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas con los Hufflepuff de séptimo año. Lancelot, aún atrapado en sexto año, también tiene un periodo libre que usa para despejarse en la biblioteca.

—En serio, no sé cómo Merlín no se ha matado a sí mismo con su propia mágica… o con su propio tintero. No sé qué debo hacer para que se dé cuenta…

 _Oh… ¡Oooohhh!_ Piensa Lancelot cuando el entendimiento ilumina su mente. _Oh Leon, me debes mucho dinero._ Intenta por todos los medios que su sonrisa triunfante no se note en sus labios.

_—¿Merlín? —Pregunta Leon con incredulidad—. ¿Arthur enamorado de Merlín? —continua porque es demasiado inverosímil pensarlo y ahora que lo ha dicho en voz alta le parece más ridículo._

_—Te apuesto seis galeones compañero —se limitó a decir Lancelot, muy seguro de sí mismo._

_—Que sean veinte amigo…_

—Ajá, Merlín. Claro. ¿Me explicas? —Porque una cosa es hacerse el entendido con Leon y otra muy diferente decirle a Arthur que todos en el colegio, menos Leon y Merlín, saben de su pequeño enamoramiento.

Arthur levanta su cabeza, la que previamente se dedicaba a golpear contra la madera para ver si así entraba el entendimiento en ella y por el placer de ver la cara de sapo de la bibliotecaria arrugada en un rictus furioso. Posó sus ojos imposiblemente grandes y azules en los castaños de su compañero y los entrecerró con suspicacia.

—Por favor —escupe indignado—. No soy tan denso como Merlín. _Sé_ que lo sabes, _sé_ que todos lo saben. Lo que _no_ sé es por qué Merlín…

—Y Leon —interrumpe Lancelot por puro placer, sonriendo inocente al ceño fruncido que es el rostro de Arthur.

—Lo que no sé —repite Arthur lentamente—, es por qué Merlín, _y Leon_ , no lo saben. ¿Qué  estoy haciendo mal?

—Pues todo —las respuesta es rápida y sin tapujos. Lancelot se encoge de hombros de forma despreocupada ante la interrogativa pintada en el rostro del rubio—. Es Merlín, un chico increíblemente inteligente y poco brillante al cual el sarcasmo y las indirectas le son lenguas extranjeras.

—Ajá… —responde Arthur sin entender a dónde quiere llegar.

—Ay… ¿Has intentado… ya sabes, decírselo directamente? Sin indirectas y cortejo de la era medieval esperando que Merlín deje caer su pañuelo para que tú como un buen caballero lo levantes y comiencen un amor de ensueño. ¿Por qué mejor no le besas hasta casi ahogarlo y se van al cuarto de escobas? Si Percy y Gwaine no están otra vez ahí, por supuesto.

Arthur arruga la nariz, indignado y algo asqueado.

—Soy mucho mejor que eso —aclara como si fuera necesario.

—Sí, lo que sea, al menos bésalo y dile que te gusta. Es la única forma que veo en la que Merlín entenderá. O puedes esperar tranquilamente a estar en la academia de aurores y tener que hablar con él sólo por cartas, inventando poemas cursis a la luz de las velas porque será la única forma en la que podrás continuar con tu cortejo por al menos tres años más. Es más, mis nietos podrían…

—Ya entendí Lancelot. Ataque directo, intentar no matarlo del susto, asegurarme que Gwaine y Percy no estén en el armario de escobas o la sala de los menesteres. Lo tengo.

Y así como llegó, se fue.

—Yo no dije…. Olvídalo —Y Lance continuó con lo suyo.

**26**

El problema para Arthur es que es mucho más fácil decir las cosas que hacerlas. No es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes, claro, pero le hubiera gustado más que fuera el mismo Merlín quien, abrumado y enamorado por todas sus muestras de afecto llegara directamente a sus brazos. Pero al parecer los chocolates y el pasar tiempo juntos cada instante eran métodos demasiado femeninos como para funcionar con él. Así que se decide, no importa que deba soltar un discurso cursi, el cual ya tiene preparado. Él hará esto, es un Pendragon y debe tomar al toro por los cuernos. O al mago por la varita.

Ok, bien, _mala_ imagen mental.

Van caminando después de una clase que no recuerda cuál fue, ha estado demasiado distraído pensando en cómo hacer esto sin fallar o salir huyendo. Pero no se le ocurre nada así que dice _a la mierda_ y se detiene abruptamente, logrando que Merlín choque contra su espalda ya que, como siempre, va demasiado metido en su mundo y casi terminan de boca en el suelo. Un muy buen comienzo, si alguien se lo pregunta.

—Merlín —dice Arthur antes de que el chico pueda disculparse y arruinar todo. Él necesita hacer esto, es un hombre con una misión y nadie podrá detenerlo— Yo…

Se detiene porque a lo lejos, unos pasos más allá puede ver cómo Lancelot alza los pulgares en señal de apoyo. Pero no sólo es él, son Leon, Gwaine y Percival. Estos dos últimos haciendo un bailecito en señal de apoyo al que poco tarda en unirse Lancelot y un desconcertado Leon. Y pronto es más gente rodeando al ridículo grupito y Arthur no puede hacer eso con tanto público.

—Yo… tengo algo que hacer —dice antes de salir pitando de allí.

Bien, _muy bien_.

**27**

La siguiente vez que lo intenta están en clase de adivinación, la cual comparte con los Ravenclaw. Él y Merlín se sientan juntos en todas las clases que comparten desde que comenzaron a ser amigos. Merlín está muy concentrado viendo pozos de té en una taza blanca y Arthur está cien por ciento seguro que si le pregunta sobre lo que ve, le dirá que es sobre su rotundo éxito en esta misión.

—Mira Percy, ¡Hay un pene en mi té! ¿Será una señal? —escucha la voz de Gwaine unas mesas más al fondo y _no_ , él no puede hacer de eso un recuerdo del día en que se le declaró a Merlín, _por favor_.

—En la mía sólo hay té —murmura Merlín, con algo parecido a la decepción en la voz.

 _Y en la mía sólo fracaso_ , piensa Arthur de forma desalentadora.

**28**

Hoy sin duda es el día, se vuelve a decir el rubio. Está nublado y tormentoso pero _es_ su día. Si Slytherin y Hufflepuff pueden jugar su partido de quidditch con este clima, él puede cumplir su misión.

Mala idea hacerlo en medio del partido.

—¿Qué? —grita Merlín por sobre el coro de voces, intentando acercarse un poco más entre el gentío que hay en las gradas.

—¡Que me gustas! —repite lo más fuerte que puede, siendo para su mala suerte el momento justo en el que Slytherin atrapa la snitch dorada y todos comienzan a enloquecer.

Esa es sólo la suerte de Arthur.

**29**

Pero él está decidido a hacer esto. Así que poco le importa la marea de gente que va rumbo al castillo para celebrar aunque a pocos les guste la victoria de la casa de Slytherin. Arthur toma a Merlín por el brazo y está a punto de gritar de nuevo su declaración pero hay miles de voces en el ambiente y ¿saben qué? _A la mierda_. El besa a Merlín, con fuerza, con furia y muy cachondo.

Si después de eso el chico sigue sin entender, tendrán un verdadero problema.

—¿Ya  me escuchaste? —es lo primero que pregunta Arthur cuando se separan. Ha sido un roce de labios pero ha sentido estallar miles de fuegos artificiales por todo su cuerpo y sino está repitiéndolo de forma más profunda es porque debe saber que el mensaje fue claro. Pocos o nadie se ha dado cuenta, lo cual hace que nadie les preste atención.

—Es que sí te escuché las primeras cinco veces Arthur, sólo que no me lo creía —admite Merlín, sonrojado como una manzana madura. El sonrojo le baja por el cuello hasta lugares donde a Arthur le gustaría mucho investigar.

—Ay Merlín, sólo tú —masculla antes de volverle a besar, hundiendo su lengua en esa boca que sabe a ranas de chocolate, como las que le ha estado regalando las últimas semanas. Los labios de Merlín son tímidos pero activos y eso logra prender de forma insospechada las hormonas de Arthur.

—¡Por fin! —exclama Gwaine, tacleando la espalda de Arthur sin delicadeza, logrando que sus dientes y los de Merlín choquen de forma dolorosa.

—Te lo dije Leon, paga —es la voz de Lance al fondo, extendiendo la mano hasta un muy choqueado rubio.

—¿En serio? ¿Merlín? —dice Leon de forma incrédula, aun sin salir de su trance y Merlín teme por dos segundos que vaya a reaccionar mal—. Bueno, si lo piensan tiene lógica —acepta finalmente, extendiendo una pequeña bolsa hasta la mano de Lance—. No veo quién más pueda soportar al otro.

—¡Ey! —Exclaman los aludidos, bastante indignados.

Leon sólo se encoge de hombros sin prestarles más atención y todos siguen su camino de regreso al castillo.

Merlín y Arthur tomados de la mano.

**30**

Las reacciones en el castillo son mixtas. Muchos sólo levantan las manos, ruedan los ojos y exclaman un _¡por fin, joder!_ Al viento como si fuera un evento atrasado por demasiado tiempo. Hay un coro de chicas histéricas que se niegan a que eso sea cierto y se atreven a decir que si Merlín es tan poderoso, quizás está usando su magia para influenciar a Arthur. Una mala mirada por parte de todo el grupo es suficiente para hacerles cerrar la boca pero no por ello dejan de lanzarle miradas venenosas al moreno.

A parte de eso las cosas van relativamente bien, considerando que no cambia mucho el comportamiento de ambos ya que siempre han parecido un viejo matrimonio. Se ayudan mutuamente en lo que pueden, pasan sus ratos libres juntos, desayunan, comen y cenan juntos. Arthur siempre está ahí para escoltar a Merlín a donde sea y Merlín siempre le recuerda, y ayuda, a Arthur con sus deberes atrasados. Es un poco frustrante para todos sus amigos que, sin contar los besos cariñosos y las miradas de enamorados perdidos –esas que siempre han estado ahí- nada cambia demasiado.

—¿Al menos ya se han metido mano en alguno de los rincones del colegio? Puedo mostrarles todos mis escondrijos especiales para sus necesidades, para eso están los amigos querido Merlín —propone Gwaine una tarde e ignorando la mirada de disgusto por parte de Lancelot.

—Yo que tú no aceptaría Merlín, no sabes qué cosas han hecho en esos lugares y cómo seguramente han dejado todo perdido.

—¡No es cierto!

—La verdad es que sólo nos hemos besado. Arthur no ha intentado nada ni lo ha propuesto —responde Merlín antes de que sus amigos comiencen una discusión.

—A lo mejor será impotente —propone Gwaine con una mirada pensativa.

—O a lo mejor es demasiado pronto, tonto, llevan menos de dos semanas juntos —agrega Lancelot.

—Oh, por favor Lance, no seas tan mojigato. Estamos en esa edad en la que…

—¿Piensas más con la polla que con la cabeza? —interrumpe Lance antes de que Gwaine pueda terminar esa frase.

—Claro que no, Lance… Bueno, quizás sí, pero también en la que todo hombre necesita un poco de cariño de otro ser humano e intentar abandonar a la amiga manuela, ¿lo has intentado tú?

—¿Y has intentado tomar la iniciativa tú, Merlín? —Lance se dirige a su otro amigo, evadiendo totalmente la pregunta de Gwaine.

—¿Yo? Pero…

—¡Lancelot! No ignores mi pregunta.

—Arthur ya tomó la iniciativa en comenzar su relación, si tanto te interesa dar un paso más creo que es justo que pongas algo de tu parte.

—¡Ey! Te estoy hablando Lance, no creas que…

—Bueno, sí, quizás, pero yo no sé cómo…

—Está bien, no contestes Lancelot. Muere virgen y canonizado, como todo Hufflepuff que se respete. Y tú —dice esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a Merlín—, vas a adentrarte a un mágico y maravilloso mundo llamado… hechizos de lubricación.

Y sí, tener esa conversación en medio del gran comedor fue muy prudente.

**31**

—¡¿Qué Merlín qué?! —grita Arthur en medio del pasillo, deteniendo sus pasos ante lo dicho por Leon y Percival.

—Pues eso —responde el grandote—. Que alguien escuchó cómo hablaba con Gwaine y Lancelot sobre cómo llevarte a la sala de los menesteres para…

—Por favor, no lo repitas —suplica Leon, rojo como tomate—. Es sólo un chisme que se ha estado propagando. Ya sabes cómo es Gwaine, todo debe ser su culpa.

—¡Oye! Gwaine no… —intenta defender Percy, pero se detiene a la mitad—. Bueno, sí, _definitivamente_ debe ser culpa de Gwaine, él sabe perfectamente cómo…

—¡No queremos saber! —dicen Leon y Arthur al mismo tiempo. Ambos comparten casa con Gwaine y Percy y saben perfectamente las cosas que esos dos pueden hacer, aún con gente alrededor.

—El caso, no creo que Merlín tenga intención de…

—Por favor, Arthur —interrumpe Leon, bufando exasperado—. Por mucho que Merlín sea distraído y patoso, sin ofender, sigue siendo un hombre en plena flor de su juventud, por supuesto que quiere. La cosa es, ¿por qué tú no?

—Claro que quiero —masculla indignado el rubio—. Es sólo que Merlín es tan… tan él, que me da algo de miedo hacer algo que no quiera.

—Compañero —esta vez es Percy quien detiene su andar para poner los brazos sobre los hombros de Arthur y verle directamente a los ojos—. Merlín definitivamente quiere. Háganos un favor a todos y follen de una vez. El mundo será un lugar mejor…

—O no —agrega Leon.

—O no —acepta Percy—. Pero verán que las cosas marchan de maravilla. Le quieres, te quiere y se nos acaba el año escolar, así que como favor a la comunidad, te contaré un par de secretos.

—Yo la verdad tengo algo que hacer lejos…

—No, león, tú también te quedas. Por si llegas a necesitarlo…

—O no —interviene Arthur, no muy seguro sobre si escuchar a Percy sea buena idea.

—O no, lo que sea chicos.

**32**

Muchos profesores se preguntaron por qué Lancelot y Leon parecían un poco verdosos y con nauseas durante sus clases, pero pocos pusieron atención. Merlín y Arthur, por su parte, parecían medio idos, meditando sobre los misterios del universo.

O sobre el sexo seguro y juvenil en aulas en desuso, que es casi lo mismo.

Gwaine y Percy, como siempre, haciéndose manitas bajo las mesas. O pajas, porque son muy de esos.

Así que todo estaba más o menos en orden con el universo como siempre con ese grupito de amigos, que por un año habían aprendido a estar fuera de los problemas y no habían conseguido muchos castigos. La mayoría era sólo por andar de noche por el castillo cuando el toque de queda ya había pasado, o por actividades poco decorosas en aulas que, _definitivamente_ , no estaban en desuso. Gaius y los chicos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de cuarto año habían tenido que ver cosas para las que sus ojos no estaban preparados sólo porque esos dos no sabían a veces cómo contenerse.

—Merlín —llamó Arthur una semana después de sus respectivas charlas con sus amigos. Había tomado una decisión. Quedaba menos de medio año para terminar el colegio, se venían los días más pesados con exámenes finales y decisiones sobre el futuro. Estarían tan ajetreados que pasar el tiempo como la hacen en este momento sería complicado. No imposible, pero sí más complicado. Así que era el momento ideal, según pensaba.

No es que quisiera precipitar las cosas, hubiera querido tener más tiempo para ser un poco más romántico. Pero Arthur a veces olvidaba que Merlín era un chico y que no esperaba esas cursiladas de su parte, así que _sí_ , era el momento.

—El sábado hay paseo a Hogsmeade —continuó el rubio, tomando coraje para llevar adelante su plan—. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo en el castillo ese día?

Porque _no_ , él no lo llevaría a la casa de los sustos, haría al menos las cosas como se deben.

Merlín boqueó un par de veces, se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas y pensó que se desmayaría.

No es que no quisiera porque ¿quién no querría estar con alguien como Arthur? Y por mucho que ya estuvieran saliendo y que sus amigos le dieran ánimos, Merlín era tan… pues tan él que no podía evitar compararse, con el mismo Arthur, con las chicas o chicos con las que podría estar en vez de él, con todo lo que siente que no puede ofrecer.

—Sí… —respondió sin titubear pero sin estar del todo convencido.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Arthur sin darse cuenta del predicamento de su novio.

**33**

Por supuesto, Arthur no iba a dejar que las cosas fueran directamente al punto, ese no era su objetivo. Hacer ver como si toda esa cita fuera solamente con el propósito de terminar enrollados en una cama. Que sí, puede que lo fuera, pero la idea de simplemente hacerlo así, porque sí, no iba mucho con él. Tenía muy en cuenta el nerviosismo de Merlín, no toda sus dudas, pero el chico exudaba nervios por cada poro del cuerpo y a él le gustaría que las cosas fueran más fluidas y menos forzadas.

Así que pasaron gran parte de la mañana vagando por el castillo, charlando de todo y nada, lo típico en ellos pero con más confidencias ahora que sus amigos no pululaban por el lugar. Arthur se esmeró, como todo el tiempo, en ser un buen caballero, no porque pensara en Merlín como una damisela a cortejar sino porque era simplemente su naturaleza. Había logrado que algunos elfos domésticos, encantados con la idea del amor juvenil, prepararan un almuerzo en uno de los jardines de la escuela, con una bonita vista al lago del cual, de vez en cuando, se apreciaban los tentáculos del calamar gigante, lo que complació bastante a Merlín y su extraña fijación por los animales enormes, extravagantes y mortales.

Al fin le tomó menos trabajo y nervios llevar a Merlín hasta la sala de los menesteres de lo que había pensado. Usar esa sala después de la guerra que hubo muchos años atrás era complicado. Había quedado muy mal parada por un hechizo con fuego y a veces no respondía de la forma correcta, pero Arthur se había esforzado bastante para lograr un ambiente cálido y agradable que no le recordara totalmente a Merlín qué iban a hacer exactamente. No abusó del color rojo como todo buen Gryffindor. Había una chimenea con fuego bajo, un enorme sofá justo al frente y ambos intentaron no pensar demasiado en la enorme cama al fondo, bien arreglada y en la que Arthur se esmeró en no pensar en ella con pétalos de rosas encima porque no, _no_ , hasta su cursilería tenía un límite.

Así que, ahí estaban, los dos sentados como estatuas en el sofá, rígidos y muy serios porque ahora llegaba el momento en el que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien cómo proceder. Merlín intentaba no pensar en todas las tonterías que Gwaine había metido en su cabeza, la de hechizos que le había indicado cómo y para qué funcionaban. Él solito se había metido en esa situación insistiendo que quería saber un poco sobre las cosas que Percival y él hacían durante sus ratos libres. Lo cual, y en palabras de Lancelot, era la idea más estúpida que Merlín había tenido en su vida, y Merlín es _Merlín_ , así que él no tiene ideas estúpidas, las colecciona.

—De acuerdo —dijo Merlín levantándose de su lugar y caminando hasta la enorme cama—. Si sigo pensándolo más saldré corriendo y no quiero salir corriendo. Quiero esto y no sé por qué tú quieres esto conmigo, pero aquí estamos…

Arthur no estaba muy seguro si le hablaba a él o intentaba sólo darse valor. Cuando iba a decirle que mejor olvidaran todo eso por el día de hoy y lo dejaran para un momento más tranquilo y oportuno, se vio incapaz de hablar ante la escena.

Merlín comenzó a despojarse de las capas de ropa que cubrían su cuerpo. Una por una fue cayendo al suelo sin demasiada ceremonia. No es que estuviera haciendo un baile erótico, ni que intentara provocar a Arthur, pero lo estaba consiguiendo, sólo con ver piel y más piel siendo expuesta la polla de Arthur daba un tirón en su entrepierna, bastante interesada por todo lo que estaba contemplando. Y tuvo que admitir que le gustaba mucho lo que veía. Merlín parecía flaco y larguirucho porque sus hombros eran especialmente huesudos, aunque Arthur encontraba muy sexy el hueco de su clavícula, el cual le gustaría morder y marcar, pero Merlín tenía proporción en los lugares justos, piernas torneadas, un pequeño y apetecible trasero que seguramente Gwaine había manoseado más veces de las que a Arthur le gustaría pensar, pero no importaba porque ahora era su turno y no podía creer que siguiera sentado sólo viendo y no _tocando_.

Iba a levantarse de su lugar y literalmente brincar sobre su novio cuando la escena se volvió aún más inverosímil. Merlín se tendió en la cama boca arriba, recargándose con los codos para quedar incorporado y con las piernas bien abiertas, su semi erección bastante visible y levantando una ceja, expectante, hacia Arthur.

—¿Sigues vestido? —pregunta el maldito, como si Arthur no estuviera haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por no atacarlo y matarlo del susto por su ímpetu.

Arthur no tarda ni dos segundos en levantarse de su lugar, quitarse la ropa con tal fuerza que escucha algo rasgarse sin que le importe y dirigirse hasta la cama, donde Merlín no deja de asombrarle.

Hay un brillo dorado en los ojos de Merlín antes de que dos de sus dedos desaparezcan dentro de su trasero con una facilidad que hace pensar a Arthur sobre cuántas veces se ha hecho Merlín esto y su polla está tan increíblemente dura que se correrá patéticamente rápido si sigue contemplando de lejos. Pero también teme acercarse, tocar y correrse patéticamente en menos de cinco segundos porque toda esa blanca piel es simplemente hermosa y brillante, y los dedos de Merlín se mueven dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, húmedos con alguna clase de lubricante que de nuevo trae a Gwaine a sus pensamientos y joder, _no_ , Arthur no puede pensar en él en ese momento.

Merlín está tan concentrado en su tarea, centrándose en dejarse listo y no correrse antes de tiempo que no sabe bien cuándo llega Arthur hasta estar sobre su cuerpo, sacando con furia sus dedos de su cuerpo y reemplazándolos con los suyos.

—¿Haces esto a menudo? —susurra el rubio en su oído, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja. La piel de Arthur quema sobre la suya y siente como comienza a frotar su miembro contra el suyo mientras mueve sus dedos sin reparos dentro de su cuerpo.

—A veces —logra articular Merlín a duras penas, sintiendo tres dedos dentro de su trasero, entrando y saliendo con fuerza, abriéndose camino en su cuerpo y tocando ese punto que él a duras penas puede alcanzar por sí mismo.

—Joder, dime que piensas en mi —gruñe Arthur mordiendo su cuello, sus hombros, bajando por su cuerpo.

Alcanza uno de los erectos pezones de Merlín que se alzan orgullosos y sensibles, mordisquea un poco y lame la punta con su lengua, disfrutando de los escalofríos que provoca en el cuerpo del otro hasta tomarlo completamente en su boca y succionar con fuerza.

—¡Sí! —chilla Merlín, porque no hay otra forma de describir el sonido que dejan escapar sus labios. Se retuerce bajo el peso del rubio, abrumado por todas las sensaciones en su cuerpo.

La mano que no está trabajando en su culo recorre su cuerpo, masajea el pene húmedo de Merlín, resbalando con facilidad por el líquido seminal que deja escapar. Le pellizca el otro pezón sólo porque no desea abandonar el que tiene entre sus labios hasta dejarlo bien rojo y adolorido. Quiere pensar en Merlín sufriendo con la ropa puesta, sensible por sus besos, deseando que Arthur vuelva a recorrerle con la boca todo el cuerpo.

Abandona con algo de fastidio el botón rosado y dolorido y dirige su boca más al sur, saboreando toda la piel a su alcance. Su lengua danza alrededor del ombligo y disfruta de las contracciones, mitad placer, mitad cosquillas hasta que siente la punta del miembro de Merlín chocar contra su barbilla.

Para martirio de Merlín, Arthur se incorpora hasta quedar hincado entre sus piernas, sin tomar en cuenta su dolorosa erección. Sin embargo, y nuevamente para sorpresa de Arthur, Merlín toma su propia polla, empalándose en los dedos de Arthur con un movimiento ondulante de caderas y comienza a masturbarse con fuerza.

—Siempre pienso en ti, Arthur —dice con un susurro roto y ronco que sale desde el fondo de su garganta y termina justo en la base del pene de Arthur, que no sabe cómo reaccionar, sus dedos quietos en el interior de Merlín pero este continua con sus movimientos, follándose a sí mismo—. Pienso en tus dedos tocándome, tu lengua hasta lo profundo de mí, dejándome saborearte. Pienso en ti follándome duro y pienso por qué yo y no alguien más.

Arthur está a punto de contestar, pero Merlín se adelanta, sin detener sus movimientos.

—Pero sé la respuesta —dice, apretando la base de su polla para no correrse, no aún—. Yo no lo permitiría, ¿sabes? No dejaría a nadie más tenerte. Eres mío.

Y como si quisiera dejar ese punto claro, entierra más los dedos de Arthur dentro de su cuerpo, estremeciéndose y sintiendo el clímax muy cerca.

Arthur, en shock por sus palabras, regresa a la realidad al sentir ese movimiento. Una sonrisa curva sus labios y sus dedos abandonan el cuerpo de Merlín, para frustración de éste.

—Bueno —dice al fin el rubio, haciendo que Merlín suelte su erección de un manotazo, tomando sus caderas con fuerza y obligándole a darse la vuelta en la cama, dejándole sobre sus manos y sus rodillas. Toma el trasero de Merlín hasta dejar expuesta su entrada, rosada y húmeda por toda la faena anterior. Parece tan listo que Arthur podría simplemente enterrarse hasta el fondo y follarle duro, pero aún falta, todavía falta disfrutar—. Es bueno saber que pensamos de la misma manera, Merlín —pasa su pulgar entre los pliegues de sus nalgas, disfrutando de las contracciones—. Me molesta que cualquiera te toque —continua, esta vez hablando directamente sobre el anillo rosado, dejando que su aliento estremezca a Merlín hasta los escalofríos—. Todo tú —y como si se refiriera a ese lugar en específico, da un largo lametón que termina hasta casi llegar a la espalda del moreno—, me pertenece. Desde el cuarto año pensé “sí, es mío”.

Merlín ni siquiera tiene tiempo para reaccionar a sus palabras porque Arthur se concentra en lamer, chupar e invadir con su lengua todo lo que tiene a su alcance. Su lengua se adentra lo poco que puede en el anillo de carne y a pesar de todo Merlín se estremece de placer, arrugando las mantas bajo sus manos y haciendo lo humanamente posible por no correrse con fuerza.

—Por favor —suplica en algún momento. Es un por favor roto, vencido que rápidamente se vuelve un mantra—. _Porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor_ …. Arthur —gimotea su nombre cuando no le da lo que quiere rápidamente.

Y Arthur se siente inesperadamente eufórico, teniendo a Merlín todo poderoso suplicándole. Sabe que es un mal pensamiento pero no puede evitarlo. Merlín, quien se menosprecia todo el tiempo y no entiende que es él quien podría tener a quien quisiera a sus pies, con sólo desearlo, Arthur está completamente seguro que el mundo se rendiría a sus pies. Pero es tan buena persona, tan santurrón y bien intencionado que quizás nunca ha contemplado la idea seriamente. Y ese Merlín, ese todo poderoso Merlín ha decidido que alguien como Arthur, alguien más del montón en un mundo de magos muy parecidos entre sí, alguien tan infantil, malhumorado, no tan brillante como cabe esperar, es el indicado para rogarle que le folle. No sabe si le gustan o le asustan sus pensamientos y antes de que pueda profundizar mucho más en ellos su polla se alinea con el culo de Merlín, frotando entre sus pliegues sin darle lo que quiere.

—¿Por favor qué Merlín? —pregunta cerca de su oído, restregando todo su cuerpo contra el de Merlín como si fuera un perro en celo—. Dime qué quieres y te lo daré. Lo que tú quieras.

—Fóllame —dice simplemente Merlín, lejos del romanticismo y de las ideas idílicas de romances adolecentes. Es un hombre al borde del colapso mental de lo cachondo que está y por su mente no pasan cursilerías como “hazme el amor”. El sólo piensa en “fóllame” y “fóllame bien duro”.

Así que como promete, Arthur le complace, enterrando de golpe su polla hasta el fondo, logrando que Merlín suelte algo parecido a un grito y un gemido que hace juego con el de Arthur. Es caliente y arde y si ninguno de los dos se ha corrido es simplemente puro milagro. Pero no tienen tiempo para pensar en milagros porque Arthur comienza con los movimientos implacables de caderas, entrando y saliendo sin tregua de ese cuerpo que parece querer estrujarle el alma directamente por la polla, y él la entregaría encantado con tal de no dejar ir esa sensación tan placentera. El cuerpo de Merlín oscila con el suyo, encontrándose en el camino de cada embestida para darle más potencia a los embistes. Dentro y fuera con tanta fuerza que Merlín siente le partirán en dos. Él encantado con la sensación, disfrutando de los dedos de Arthur enterrados en su cadera, con su miembro restregándose entre las sabanas, llevándolo al borde de un clímax que aún no quiere pero que realmente necesita o se volverá loco de tanto placer.

Claro que duele, no puede mentirse, hay un ardor constante cada que Arthur empuja con fuerza y sus testículos chocan contra su cuerpo pero es más el placer de sentir ese miembro perforar su cuerpo, las grandes manos dejar marcas en su piel, la boca húmeda que muerde, chupa y lame toda la piel que tiene a su alcance que por un segundo siente que su magia se saldrá de control. Puede sentirla vibrar en el aire, estremeciendo el fuego casi extinto en la chimenea, haciendo crujir los adornos de cristal y haciendo retumbar un poco las paredes. Pero intenta no pensar en ello, no pensar en nada y al mismo tiempo estar en control. No quiere pensar en nada que no sea todo Arthur sobre él, toda su piel en contacto con la suya, en su polla hundiéndose tanto en su cuerpo que piensa le romperá algo hasta dejar marcas imborrables.

Con un último empuje más salvaje que los demás, con los dedos tan enterrados en la piel de la cadera de Merlín que Arthur sabrá dejará moretones, se corre en su interior, en los más profundo hasta vaciarse por completo con un gemido que parece casi un lamento al haber llegado al final. Es todo el conjunto de sensaciones, combinadas con la fricción de las mantas que Merlín siente su propia liberación como el estallido de miles de fuegos artificiales detrás de sus ojos.

Ambos están sudorosos y jadeantes, intentando recuperar un poco de aire. Merlín aún aferrado a las mantas, totalmente vencido bajo su peso sobre la cama mientras Arthur todavía sujeta sus caderas y, podría jurarlo, continúa corriéndose dentro de su cuerpo.

No dicen nada hasta que ambos están recostados sobre la cama, con la respiración tranquila y los cuerpos un poco más limpios después de un par de hechizos.

—Eso fue… —comienza Arthur, aún un poco abrumado por todo lo anterior.

—Jodidamente genial —concede Merlín, restregando su rostro somnoliento en el cuello de Arthur, donde ha tenido la nariz enterrada desde que se recostaron muy juntos en la cama.

—Nunca mejor dicho —acepta Arthur antes de aferrarse al cuerpo de Merlín y terminar ambos profundamente dormidos.

**34**

—Tienes que contármelo todo, absolutamente todo, detalles sucios incluidos —es lo primero que dice Gwaine cuando le ve al día siguiente. Merlín está especialmente animado aunque camina un poco raro, pero eso no basta para que quiera compartir algo tan íntimo como su tarde-noche con su novio.

—No te voy a decir na… —comienza a decir pero se ve interrumpido.

—¡Ha dicho que nos cuentes todo, Merlín! —Es Lancelot quien exclama, para sorpresa y horror de sus amigos.

—¡Bien dicho, hermano! —exclama Gwaine chocando cinco con Lancelot y Merlín no puede creer lo que está viendo.

—Lance, deja de juntarte con nosotros, te está haciendo daño.

Por toda respuesta, Lance se encoge de hombros, pero no dice que sea broma ni nada parecido, parece igual de expectante que Gwaine y eso no puede ser posible. Merlín no está listo para decirles que después de follar como conejos en la cama se pasaron al sofá, con la ilusa idea de pasar un rato frente a la chimenea. Pero a Merlín le gustó más la idea de montar a Arthur a pesar de sentirse un poco dolorido. Tampoco puede contarles la parte en la que le gusto sentir la polla de su novio follando su boca con fuerza a pesar de las arcadas y que sintió por un momento morir asfixiado porque en realidad fue alucinante. Ni el último polvo contra la pared del cuarto porque la idea de irse y separarse durante unas cuantas horas les era simplemente insoportable. Con Arthur sosteniendo a Merlín nuevamente por las caderas, las piernas del moreno bien sujetas a las caderas de su novio sintiendo que le quería hacer uno con la pared y susurrando cosas tan sucias y a la vez tan románticas como “No te quiero dejar ir, no te quiero dejar ir nunca, quiero follarte por siempre” que de sólo recordar le sube un rubor desde el cuello hasta las orejas y su polla da un saltito interesado.

—Fue increíble, es todo lo que diré.

Al parecer Merlín no conocía tan bien a sus amigos como pensaba.

**35**

Al final les tuvo que contar más cosas de las que eran realmente necesarias, no se sentía muy cómodo con la plática ya que consideraba algo muy personal lo que sucedió. Cosa que poco le importaba a Lance y Gwaine, quienes no pudieron evitar asombrarse por el aguante que tenían los dos chicos.

—Bueno, son años de estar reprimidos, me sorprende que no se corrieran a los diez segundos.

Lance rueda los ojos, nada impresionado por el comentario de Gwaine.

Al final las cosas siguieron su curso, Arthur y Merlín se escapaban cada que tenían tiempo, que no fueron muchas ocasiones porque los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, todos, menos Lance que evitaba pensar que le quedaba un año más sin sus amigos, intentaban dar lo mejor para poder tomar la carrera que más les llamaba la atención.

—¿Inefable? —fue Gwaine quien tuvo que preguntar en voz alta, por sino había escuchado bien—. ¿Quieres ser inefable?

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, no entiendo por qué todos lo veían con esa expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

—Es el departamento de misterios, no pueden hablar de lo que hacen, nadie sabe nada y yo _necesito_ saber. Es como un tipo Club de la pelea pero… —se calló al ver más confusión en el rostro de sus amigos—. En serio, chicos, tienen que ver películas, ¿cómo sobreviviré con ustedes sino puedo hacer referencia a nada?

—¡Ey, yo sí la he visto! —Masculla Gwaine, indignado—. Pero no pareces del chico que le gusta ese tipo de películas.

—Te sorprenderías —Merlín se encoge de hombros sin darle mucha importancia.

—No sabes bien qué hacen en ese departamento —es esta vez Arthur quien toma la palabra, ignorando el tema de las películas—. ¿Qué harás si no te gusta?

—Pues buscar otra cosa que me guste —responde Merlín sin entender el alboroto—. No tengo por qué encadenarme a algo que no quiero, pero me gustaría probar, ver si ahí, con todos sus misterios, me ayuda a conocer mucho mejor este mundo.

Arthur duda que sea una buena estrategia, pero Merlín se ve especialmente emocionado y no tiene ningún argumento válido contra su lógica. A fin de cuentas es Merlín. Es seguro que cualquier cosa que quiera hacer, le saldrá de maravilla. Ahora los tiene a todos ellos, lo tiene a él, para hacerle entender lo increíble que es, así que tienen tiempo, mucho tiempo por delante.

—Tienes razón —acepta el rubio, todos de acuerdo con él.

Por supuesto, suena fácil decirlo, todos lo saben, pero también saben a la perfección que podrán manejar el futuro sin problemas. Se tienen los unos a los otros, como amigos, como parejas. Gwaine y Percy se toman de la mano, sonriendo como tontos enamorados. Arthur toma la mano de Merlín y deja un beso en el dorso de la misma, sonriendo satisfecho cuando Merlín no puede evitar el color escarlata en sus mejillas. Lancelot y Leon comparten una mirada, un alzamiento de cejas y después giran el rostro a otro lado porque _gracias, no gracias_.

Y aún no se han graduado, aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer, travesuras que planificar, exámenes que aprobar, profesores a los que hacer rabiar, de verdad aún faltan cosas. Pero así son las cosas, suponen, paso a paso, sin precipitarse, caer y levantarse.

Comparten una sonrisa entre todos, expectantes, porque todo eso, a penas, aunque la escuela esté terminando, es sólo el comienzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues eso, mil gracias a todas las personas han leído la historia, han dado follow/fav aunque me siga reventando que sólo hagan eso o dejen kudos, así que sobre todo a las personas que me han dejado un comentario, mil gracias, mil, mil gracias porque pensé que este fandom estaba más muerto que nada. Me han alegrado mucho la vida y espero que disfrutaran de la historia, que al final es lo importante.
> 
> Si quieren dejar ideas para fics, se agradece, que ando escasa de musas últimamente y una lluvia de ideas me vendría genial. Si quieren, sino, pos no :v
> 
> Iba a meter un momento Leon/Lance sólo por no dejarlos solos pero me dije "Ay, ya Maribel, no quieras hacer a todos gays" y pues contuve mi impulso de estupidez.
> 
> No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.
> 
> Byebye!

**Author's Note:**

> En fin, primera parte, la segunda pronto, más pronto de lo que creen.
> 
> O no... jé.


End file.
